Life Is Complicated
by sagaaddict
Summary: Bella has a twin brother, Derrick. Read and find out how vampire's and the human world make their life impossible as they have to live through heart break, losses and fear. But all is not lost, right?
1. News

**Life is…Complicated.**

**Chapter One**

**News**

**BPOV**

Jenny, my best friend, just giggled as my brother kept on chanting on how hurt Justin was and that he really wanted to get back together. I sighed in annoyance because I had already heard his speech a thousand times. Couldn't he shut up already? Jenny just kept driving towards my house with a huge smile across her face while she listened. I covered my face with my hands and then ran them through my long mahogany hair.

"Come on Bella he really wants you back." He pleaded from the back seat.

"Derrick…" Ugh, I never thought a person could be this annoying.

"He does look like shit Bella. Take him back, how do you know you'll find someone else who loves you the way he does." I turned to Jenny with an 'I can't believe you agree with him' look. "He really does like you." She said and shrugged before turning her attention to the road again.

"Guys if he really liked me the way you say he does he wouldn't have kissed my supposedly best friend on my seventeenth birthday!" Jenny slowed the car down as we approached the driveway to my house. Once she was parked I got out of the car and closed the door so that I couldn't hear my brother. I started heading to the door and when Jenny joined me she linked our arms together.

"Bella, that's because you thought that Kayla was your friend but in reality I am your best friend." I just rolled my eyes and kept walking towards the entrance of the house. Derrick had already reached us and was still whining like a three year old by the time we reached the living room. I threw my backpack on the couch and then started heading towards the dinning room.

When we got there I noticed that Phil and my mom had to separate as they noticed we came in. She looked saddened and Phil looked disappointed but it only lasted for a short while. They looked up and saw all three of us there and smiled.

"Just give him one more chance and I promise if he messes up again I will leave him worse than what I left him last time." Derrick said. I looked towards him and Jenny to see them both looking at me. I guess that they hadn't seen Phil and my mom. Jenny and Derrick both looked at me waiting for an answer.

"What's going on now?" My mom asked.

"Justin." Was the only thing that I said. I then just turned around and headed for my room with Jenny following closely behind.

"Is that a yes?" Derrick yelled behind me. I just shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room.

It had been a week since I saw mom and Phil and now I was just in my room lying down on my bed listening to Muse with my eyes closed when I heard someone running. Ah great! I thought as I put my pillow on top of my face and pressed it down until it was getting hard to breathe. I heard someone throw my door open and then I felt the pillow getting ripped out of my hands.

"You can't be serious?!" Derrick exclaimed as he sat down on the edge of my bed and hugged the pillow.

"Derrick, you're just going to make this harder than what it has to be." I said as I threw my arm over my eyes.

"Why are you planning on doing this anyway?" He turned his head to look at me and then lay down next to me.

"I just miss spending time with dad, Derrick. Is that so bad?"

"That's bull; you know that dad is always too busy to spend time with us. It's not because of Justin is it? Because if it is, I promise I will stop whining about you getting back together with him. See so now the problem is solved, you don't have to move." He said with a bright smile. I only rose and eyebrow and his smile faded. He groaned and turned over so that now he was lying on his back side. "Why do you want to leave, and don't give me the 'I love my daddy' speech?" He warned.

"Derrick, mom just got married what do you think she wants to do? Don't answer," I warned him because knowing him he would tell me something that I didn't want to know. He chuckled but didn't say anything. "She needs time for herself Derrick….with Phil, not with us around." I explained.

"So you're telling me that you want to leave so that Phil and mom can be horny." He couldn't say that with a straight face so he ended up laughing.

"Derrick." I whined but couldn't help and laugh along with him. We laughed for a while and after we calmed down he sighed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. There is no way in hell that I will stay behind and take their looks and…" He shuddered. I just pushed his shoulder playfully and another round of laughter took over both of us.

"You guys don't have to do this." My mom said as some tears rolled down her cheeks. She had been crying since she found out that both of us were going to move.

"Mom, don't worry, we'll be fine. You need time for yourself anyway." I said as I tried to contain my own tears. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Fine, but promise me that you will call everyday and visit as soon as you get a break from school." She told us sternly.

"Of course we will mom." Derrick said but I heard him sort of distracted. I looked towards him and noticed that his sight was focused on a pretty blond who was laughing along with her friend. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. My mom only smiled.

"I'll miss you." She said it with so much emotion that Derrick turned from the girl to her. He threw his arms around her and then motioned for me to join the hug.

"We'll miss you too mom. Don't be sad okay, we'll be fine. I'll take really good care of Bella and I'll kick any guy's ass that comes near her. You have nothing to worry about. I love you." Derrick said and he tightened his arms around both of us.

"Guys, I've missed you so much!" My dad exclaimed as soon as he saw us. My dad is an extraordinary lawyer and spends most of his time at the capital of the United States. He hasn't gotten married since he divorced my mom and when he isn't at work he spends his time in the small town of Forks.

He has a home there and we are going to live with him, or in his house, until Derrick and I leave for college. My dad graduated from Harvard as my mom. He was studying law while my mom studied Literature. She has written a series of teen novels and is very famous for the book Breaking Hearts. It's about teen romance and a very well read novel.

"I'm glad to see you too dad." Derrick said and hugged him. Derrick is a minute younger than me. That's right, we're twins. We are very different though not only by looks but by our personality. He has black hair that almost covers his eyes which are blue. He is very muscular but he isn't a body builder. He's 6'0 feet tall and if I do say so myself handsome. He got my mom's colored eyes and dad's colored hair.

I on the other hand got my mom's blue eyes and brown hair. The only thing I got from my dad was his hand eye coordination, which by the way isn't a very good one. I've improved it over the years though by playing sports and trying my hand at martial arts.

"I've missed you dad." I said and hugged him after Derrick let him go out of his grasp. While I'm calmed and reserved Derrick is loud and obnoxious but only to me though. He likes to go out and have fun while I would rather stay at home and start a new novel or reread one. Derrick loves to make fun of me in front of boyfriends and friends.

Of course my boyfriends and friends always think that he's an awesome brother and they probably even like him more than me. We're always together even though I sometimes don't approve of his choices. I'm always there when he needs me and he is also always there when I need him. What can I say; we're joined at the hip.

After giving us a hug my dad took us to his black BMW. When we were inside the car Derrick and dad started talking about baseball and all that guy stuff. I decided to zone out and let them interact with each other. I was missing my mom and Phoenix already. I wanted to think of all of this as a bad nightmare but it wasn't and I knew it.

Now I only hoped that I didn't regret my decision. If I did I wouldn't just ruin my time here but also Derrick's he wasn't here because he wanted to but because he didn't want to live without me. Even though he doesn't admit it to himself or to me I know that he was having a hard time accepting me leaving him. We have always been so close and when one of us makes a decision the other just goes with it and accepts it.

After both of them were done talking the rest of the drive, which wasn't very long, was in peaceful silence. I guess everyone had already said what needed to be said. I just sat back on my seat and relaxed.

"We're home." I heard my dad say after a few minutes. I opened my car door and looked at the beautiful house that was in front of me. It was big, bright and it just looked… comfortable. Derrick or I hadn't been in this house ever. When we got to spend time with my dad it was either in Phoenix or in Washington D.C. I heard Derrick whistle as he also saw it.

"Do you like it?" My dad asked both of us.

"Like it, more like love it." I said as I took the whole house in.

"I had it built three years ago." My dad said as he looked at the house proudly.

"That's cool." Derrick said and closed his door. He went around the car and helped my dad get the suitcases while I just looked at the house.

"Are you coming sweetie?" My dad asked from the entrance of the house. I shook my head and closed my door before making my way into the house. If I was surprised at the outside I was even more surprised at the inside. After going through the whole first floor my dad took Derrick and I to the second floor to our rooms.

He opened the door to my room and put my suitcases on the ground before showing Derrick which room would be his. To the right there was a whole wall made of glass that had a great view towards the forest and a little stream. In the middle of the wall there were two doors that opened up to a little balcony, I couldn't help but think about Romeo and Juliet right in that instant.

I smiled at how weird it seemed for me to think of my Romeo ever coming in through my balcony at night to keep me company. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and got back into my room. I closed the double doors and sighed. There was a king size bed that was pushed up to the wall that your sight went to right away when you stepped into my room.

On the left wall was a door and I learned after I opened it that it was my bathroom, I was so excited that I didn't have to share it with Derrick. There were two night stands on each side of my bed with lamps. On one there was a picture of mom, dad, Derrick and myself right after we were born in the hospital. On the other there was a picture of Derrick and me alone when we were about five years old. Derrick was crying because I took his cookie away, ah good times.

To the left of the door of where you came into the room there was like a mini living room with a huge TV and next to that there was a desk with a laptop on top of it. To the right side of the entrance there was a book case that had no books. I really needed to take care of that. Next to the bookcase there was a huge closet which I also had to take care of because I hadn't brought many clothes with me. The only two things that I actually look forward to shopping are books and CD's though.

"Hey dork, are you done ogling?" I turned around and saw Derrick leaning against the door frame of the entrance to my room. I gave him the middle finger and he only laughed. "Come on, dad wants to show us something." He motioned to me with his head to follow him. I took one last look at my room before going down the stairs to meet up with my dad. I could hear my dad arguing with someone as I descended the stairs.

"I know I can but have you taken a look at his case? I mean come on…I know that he is but I don't want his money…What did you tell him…did you tell him exactly where I was at…good I don't want him to know…I'm afraid that if I don't take the case he'll try something-…exactly…look I have to go okay…yes I'll see you…I'll try, bye." My dad sighed right before closing his phone. He turned around and noticed me by the stairs. He tried to smile at me but I could see that it was forced.

"You wanted to show us something?" I asked to distract him from his phone call. The next smile that I got from him was a real one, he actually seemed excited.

"Actually I did. Come on, where's Derrick?" He asked but got his answer when Derrick appeared out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was thirsty." He explained. My dad didn't say anything more just told us to follow him. We did and I noticed that he lead us to the garage. When we got there I noticed two cars covered in white sheets.

He stood in between the two and at the same time he pulled the sheets off of both cars. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang open as I took a look at the cars that were right in front of us. One was an Audi R8 and the other a black Ferrari.

"Surprise?" My dad said unsure as he noticed our expressions.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say.

"So the black Ferrari is for Derrick and the Audi for Bella. I hope you guys like them."

"Dad, this is amazing." Derrick finally got out of the shock.

"I'm glad you guys like them." My dad smiled and threw some keys at Derrick which he easily caught. He then turned towards me and threw another pair of keys at me. I caught them too but not as easily as Derrick had or gracefully.

"This is an amazing gift dad thanks." He smiled one more time before heading out of the garage.

We had dinner and then left to our respected rooms to go to sleep. I took a shower and then got ready for bed. I knew that tomorrow we needed to go to school and I was really nervous about going. While I was in bed my breathing accelerated and I tried to control it. All the emotions that I had stored away finally came and I began to cry. I wasn't paying attention to anything and then I felt a hand on my face wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry." He said. I sat up and leaned my back against the head board.

"I'm not so sure about my decision anymore." I said and looked down at my hands that were fidgeting with my comforter. I felt him wrap his arms around me in a brotherly gesture.

"I'm always here for you sis." He said and tightened his arms around me.

"I always mess up don't I?" I didn't give him a chance to answer I just kept talking. "I didn't just mess this up for myself but also for you. I'm the most horrible sister ever."

"Don't say that." He said in a fierce tone. "I'm always here for you and if you want to go back we'll go back together. Remember what you told me?" I nodded.

"A new beginning." I whispered.

"Exactly. That's what both of us need. A new change, besides, change is good."

"Once in a while." He smiled.

**Guys for those of you who remember this story yes it is back with few changes...so far. I really hope that this is better than the last time and of course I just wanted to remind you to review. **


	2. Help!

**Chapter Two**

**Help!**

**EPOV**

Jasper looked at the right side of our table and I could see what he was thinking. He was imagining himself going up to the girl that was standing a few tables away. He was going to get close to her and make it seem as if he were going to whisper something in her ear but instead bite her neck.

He was imagining the warm liquid sliding down his throat when Lily faked coughed and when I hit his chair with my foot.

"_Sorry" _He apologized in his mind. Lily and I just shrugged.

"You weren't going to do it Jazz." Alice said. He looked at her with an 'I know I was going to do it, you don't have to lie to me' look. Alice only sighed and stood up from the table. She knew when he had had enough of her fake encouragement. Another thought of the new students came to my head and I sighed frustrated.

It was getting tiring to hear the same thoughts on half of the female and male students. The males were imagining themselves in love with Isabella or Bella, how she had corrected everyone who had called her by her whole first name. It was the same with her brother Derrick with the females.

I literally just wanted to dig a hole and throw myself in it to see if I would stop hearing their thoughts.

"Guys Edward's becoming a suicidal vampire." Emmett snorted at what Lily said.

"Why?" He asked as he relaxed back in his chair.

"The thoughts of all the females and males are driving him crazy."

"Are they undressing you with their eyes again Edward?" Rosalie asked. I smiled at her because I knew that what I was going to tell her next would piss her off.

"Actually Rose, they're undressing the most gorgeous girl in school and its not you." I told her feigning disappointment. She growled at me but I only shrugged.

"_Nice, hit her where it hurts." _Lily thought and I couldn't help but smile in her direction.

"_Watch what you say Edward. I don't want Rose mad for later."_ I shuddered at the thoughts of my brother just as Lily did.

"_Edward Cullen."_ I looked up to the direction I heard my name was being thought; it had been a while since anybody thought my name. I looked right into the eyes of Bella Swan but then I remembered that the 'voice', I guess, belonged to Jessica Stanley. I turned to look at her but she looked down as soon as our eyes made contact. I turned my head back in the direction of my family but kept listening.

"_Oh, good luck idiot!"_

"He's Edward Cullen but don't get your hopes up. He thinks that he's too good for anyone." She said. If only she knew why I turned her down, I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new kids the Cullen dirt." I said out loud to my family while ripping apart a bagel.

"Is she giving them all the gory details?" Emmett snickered. I smiled and turned my attention towards them again.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to." I looked up and saw Bella trying to suppress a smile by biting her bottom lip. She looked up and our eyes met again for a few seconds before she turned to her head swiftly to the left while blushing slightly. I tried to focus in on her thoughts but I couldn't get a read of them.

I focused on the place where she was but lost it and heard all the thoughts of the students flow into my head.

"_I wonder if Derrick will be in another one of my classes." _Ashley Thompson thought as she sighed.

"_Isn't enough that he has all the girls at his feet but now he's after her too?" _Eric thought mad at Mike.

"_I have to babysit today for my mom and dad. I wonder what we'll do tonight." _Angela thought. I focused and just let the thoughts become whispers on my head again. I looked towards Lily and saw her deeply in thought. She looked at me and opened her thoughts up to me.

"_What up?" _

"_Can you hear the new kids' thoughts?"_

"_I'll try." _She said and began to focus. _"Well that's interesting."_

"_Did you get anything?" _

"_No, I just heard a kid's thoughts and dude they were messed up." _I rolled my eyes at her and she only smiled.

"_We might want to check with Carlisle when we get home."_ She agreed.

"Ready?" Rose asked. We all nodded and made our way to class. When I got to class I set my books on the black tabletop and sat down. I relaxed back on my chair waiting for class to start when I heard Mike Newton's thoughts.

"_Yes, I'm so glad that we have two classes together!"_ I looked towards the entrance and noticed Bella and Angela coming into the classroom talking about what Angela was going to do after school. Bella listened carefully until Angela told her that she was going to sit down. She only nodded and then looked around the room. Our eyes locked and I tried to listen to her thoughts but I heard nothing again. We kept our eyes locked while she made her way to Mr. Banner. As soon she passed through the fan that was on his desk all the traces of humanity I had had left.

**LPOV**

Mrs. Goff drowned on about verbs and how to properly use them in the Spanish language. The hour was going by slowly like always besides I already knew Spanish, better than her even. I decided to open my thoughts and see what my other siblings were doing. I decided to check on Jasper first because he was having a hard time today.

He was actually behaving pretty good I sometimes think that Alice and Edward overreact. Well Edward always overreacts over any single little thing. Hopefully he's not listening to my thoughts right now because if he is he's going to kill me later. Talking about Edward… I immediately stiffened as I saw what he wanted to do.

He was going through strategies to see how he could kill Bella without anybody noticing. He was planning on starting by the right side and then making it to her before she had a chance to scream. I don't think Carlisle would like that too much.

_'HELP' _He screamed in his mind. I just raised my hand quickly.

"¿Como la puedo ayudar señorita Cullen?" Mrs. Goff asked me a little shocked since I never raised my hand.

"No me siento bien. ¿Podría darme permiso para ir a la oficina?" She only nodded I grabbed my books and walked out of class. I didn't have much time before Edward massacred the whole school. When I was outside the Biology classroom I put on a sick face. I knocked on the door and heard Mr. Banner grunt because someone interrupted his class.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and my sight went right away to a very rigid Edward who looked like he was about to kill someone… actually a lot of someone's.

"Um... I have permission from the office to take my brother out of class." I said and used the full force of my eyes on him. He only nodded unable to answer. Edward stood up from his place and tried to walk toward me as normally and humanly as he could. When he got to my side I grabbed a hold of his forearm and held on as tightly as I could to hurt him so that he could focus on the pain and not the huger he was feeling. When we made it to the parking lot he just sucked in a huge breath of fresh air.

"Thanks. I don't think I would have been able to take much longer."

"You know I always have your back."

"I don't know what I would do without you sis." I snickered.

"Neither do I for that matter." He smiled.

"The bell is about to ring, come on." I looked at him confused as he led the way to his car. I followed after him and when we got into the car I got a vision of him leaving and a very sad Esme.

"You can't leave." I said as soon as I got out of the vision.

"It's the only way. If I stay I'm afraid that I might get a little tempted and end up killing the whole town to get to her." I shook my head.

"I'll stop you, whatever it takes, but I will."

"Please go with me on this, I can't risk so many humans just because she smells..." He didn't finish his sentence he only shook his head and started the car. I was trying to come up with something that would make him change his mind and stay. We were already at the hospital and my mind was blank. I couldn't come up with something that would help change his mind.

"You can change classes and we'll have Alice keep an eye out so that you don't bump into her in the hallways." He only sighed and parked in the hospital. I was still trying to reason with him when we got to Carlisle's office.

"Edward, Lily, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to leave." Edward said.

"No you don't I can-" He cut me off.

"Could you please stay out of this, it only concerns me." He said in a cold voice.

"Why do you always do what your little heart desires? Why can't you just listen to someone else for once?"

"Don't give me this crap right now Lillian."

"Please jus..."

"Enough!" He exclaimed while he looked at me with anger and frustration. "Carlisle I have to get out of here, there's a new student the smell of her blood is like, like something I've never smelled before in my life. I'm afraid that if I stay here I will..." Edward trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Its okay son, I understand." I looked towards Carlisle but he silenced me with one of his looks.

"Take my car. That way you'll have a full tank of gas and so you don't have to make any stops in town." He threw the keys towards Edward.

"Tell Esme that I'm sorry." He said before he got out of the office practically running towards the door. I sat down on one of the empty chairs in Carlisle's front desk.

"How could you let him leave just like that?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Sweetie he needs time to figure things out, just go with it. He'll come back. Now go back to school, you need to get your brothers and sisters and tell them what happened." I sighed and got up.

"Do you want me to bring you a car?" He smiled and nodded. I sighed and left the hospital.

After five minutes of sitting in the car the bell rang. I got out and waited leaning against the driver's door. I looked around the school trying to spot anyone from my family not being able to use Edward's power since he wasn't close to me at the moment.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked as soon as he made it to my side. I looked for Alice and the others not wanting to repeat myself.

"We'll talk when were all together." I told him. He only let a deep breath out and leaned against the car. When Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie arrived at our side Jasper repeated the same question Emmett had asked. I looked at Alice wondering why she hadn't at least told one of them.

"Oh..." She said as soon as she came out of a vision. I guess she had been too busy checking on Jasper. "We'll talk at the house. You can take the Volvo and we'll go in Rosalie's car. We'll follow you." I nodded and got back in the car. This was going to be a long day.

**Review and I will forever owe you. **


	3. Threats

**Chapter Three**

**Threats**

**DPOV**

Bella was, for some unknown reason, pissed. She didn't tell me anything about it and she's good at hiding her emotions but I know her like the back of my hand. I knew something was up but I didn't ask her. If she really wanted to talk about it then she would come around and talk to me.

Our dad had told us that he had to leave to Washington D.C. for a very important case that just opened up and that he is being convinced to take. He didn't really say much on the subject but Bella and I both could see that something bothered him about the case. We didn't ask him because it seemed to stress him out just to talk about it.

It was okay with me that he left though because then I didn't have to hide my distaste of Forks to two people. Now I only had to worry about Bella. Sure I had told her that I wanted to come but I only did because if I hadn't I would have missed her terribly. She's the only one that I can turn to besides Justin for support and advice.

I mean we do have our parents but my mom just got remarried and she has always been too busy with work; just like my dad. They both are so consumed in it that it sometimes seemed to me that they had both forgotten about us. Grandma had been there of course but now she's dead and there's no one else. I sighed and Bella turned to look at me to see if I was okay. I smiled at her and she smiled back not really convinced by my mood change.

We were right now sitting on the same lunch table that we had sat at our first day of school. Lauren and Jessica were both trying to get my attention but I ignored them as best as I could. It was hard because of their annoyingly ghastly voice but I managed. They got tired after a while and started talking to each other.

"What's wrong?" I turned to Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" She made a face when I contradicted her and then turned to Angela and talked about how the day with her younger brothers had been. They laughed and joked while I only watched amused by what they said and their expressions. When there were almost five minutes before lunch ended we all decided to head towards class.

When it came time for my last hour I made my way to class slowly because I didn't get how English was the way to end the school day. I sighed right before I went in and started to make my way to my seat. On the way there I noticed a face that I hadn't seen in class on my first day of school in Forks High. It was the girl that Jessica had pointed out as Lily Cullen. I took a good look at her and noticed her dark brown curly hair that reached to her shoulders, her big golden eyes, her full pink lips, her small straight nose and her perfect eyebrows.

We locked eyes for a minute before she turned her attention to the notebook that was right in front of her. I noticed as I sat down that her desk was right in front of mine. When the bell rang Mr. Mason started his lesson.

"Yesterday, I left you an assignment that was about writing a poem. Who would like to share with the class what they wrote?" He asked and looked around the whole room. Everything was quiet and nobody raised their hand to share their poem. "Anyone?" He asked but no one said anything.

"Mr. Swan, why don't you share your poem with us?" _Because I don't want to._ Instead though I just nodded my head and read from the piece of paper that was right in front of me.

"If the word 'love' didn't exist

And I could not describe how it feels

I would call it by your name

Because what I feel for you

Is what love to me is

Even though the word 'love'

Doesn't describe how you make me feel." I read and then looked up to find everyone looking at me. I heard some of the girls saying things like, ah that's so cute. I couldn't help the smile that that brought to my lips.

"Very good Mr. Swan. Now I want you to get together with the person that's behind you and discuss who you thought about when you wrote your poem. Get to it." He said to the whole class.

"Your poem was amazing." Lily said as she turned around and smiled. "I'm Lily Cullen by the way." I know

"I'm Derrick Swan… thanks." She smiled and nodded once.

"Who inspired this poem?" She asked but I could only stare at her like an idiot. Her smile faded and she looked at me amused. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. Back to your question, um…no one really I just wrote it because I thought that some of us guys don't express our feelings very often." I said and shrugged. She looked at me for a minute and nodded.

"Well since I wasn't here yesterday and I don't have a poem, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's…green." She laughed and shook her head. "What?" I asked with a smile as I noticed how breathtaking she looked.

"It's just obvious that you don't like it. Why beat around the bush." I didn't want to tell her my life story but when I looked into her eyes I blurted it out.

"I guess I don't want my sister to find out. She was the only one that was supposed to move but I insisted on coming. I know that if she finds out she will feel bad." I said and shrugged.

"Why would she want to come though?"

"My mom had gotten remarried and my sister noticed that she wanted some alone time with her husband…so here we are." She looked at me with her head to the side.

"That's very nice of you sister."

"I know she's so selfless, unlike me." I whispered the last part hoping that she hadn't heard me but by her expression and her next question I knew she had.

"Why do you say that?" Again I looked into her eyes and told her.

"I know that if I would have noticed my mom's unhappiness with us there I would have ignored it or I would have come up with an excuse to stay there." I said and shrugged.

"At least you admit it." She said as she looked down at the floor. I was going to ask her what she meant but Mr. Mason called us back to attention.

**ChPOV**

"Hey, he's in right now and he wants to speak to you." George said as soon as I stepped into the office.

"Look George we already talked about this. I'm not going to take his case to court." I whispered yelled at him.

"I know Charlie, but he insists on it. He says that he will pay good money for you to defend him."

"I don't care about the money."

"Look, just listen to him. Then if you insist on still not taking the case, I'll do it for you. Okay?" I sighed and nodded. I stepped into my office and took a deep breath.

"Hello Mr. Rodriguez how can I help you?" I asked and sat down at my desk. He was sitting in the chair that was right in front of my desk with a cigar in his mouth.

"Well Mr. Swan I would really like to know if you're going to take my case. I don't see what the problem is the pays good you just have to defend me and make the court change their mind about taking me to jail." He said. I looked into his brown icy eyes. Mr. Rodriguez is a big scary looking man. He has short black curly hair, he's tall, broad, has a mustache and his skin is tanned. Just by looking at him it gives me the chills. There isn't a part of him that doesn't look creepy.

"I would really love to help you Mr. Rodriguez. But I'm not willing to work in a case where the person is actually guilty. Let's be truthful now. Are you really innocent?" I asked in a calm voice, although I really felt like running out of my office and never stepping in again.

"Ha, ha, ha." His bloodcurdling laugh was the answer to my question. "Why do you insist so much on the person that you're defending to be innocent?"

"I've made my mistakes and I'm not willing to help a person like you!" His happy mood changed and now he was calmed. Next thing I knew someone had me on a chokehold. Until now I noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. He had some of his men hiding in the shadows of my office.

"Look Mr. Swan you will take my case!" He said as he smacked his fist against my desk. I needed to breath but I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Or what?" I asked with the last amount of oxygen I had left.

"Because if you don't something will happen to you. Or maybe, just maybe to your little Isabella or Derrick. Wouldn't it be sad to loose them? So young!" He exclaimed and shook his head in mock sadness.

"You will not harm my children!"

"Just take the case Mr. Swan, it's either that or just watch me make their life hell. Then _I'll have a reason to go to jail_." He smiled and I could tell by the look on his face he was planning how to keep his promise. He couldn't harm my children, no one would. They're the only thing I have in this world. I thought of my daughter and son. I thought of the first day I saw them, the first time I held them, the day I found out that I was a father. No one would ever hurt them if it was the last thing I did.

"I'll study your case. I will do everything in my power so that you're found innocent." I gave up. I just couldn't think of causing my children pain. I love them so much that I'm willing to help this...man, if that is a right word for him.

"It was a pleasure making business with you Mr. Swan." He snapped his finger and just as fast as I was in the chokehold now I was out of it.

"George, bring me all the papers you have on Mr. Rodriguez's case." I said as soon as I stepped into my office the next day. I had been thinking over the night what I could do so that my children could be safe. The only option I saw last night was trying to find a way to make Mr. Rodriguez be found innocent. I knew that by defending him I would put someone in jail that _was _really innocent but my children are all that matter to me.

"What made you change your mind about his case?" George asked.

"I just..." I didn't know how to answer him. 'He's blackmailing me so that I make him found innocent at court otherwise he will hurt my children.' I don't think that would be a good response. "...thought better of it I guess." I said and shrugged. I kept walking to my office and when I got there I sat at my desk. I was so concentrated that I didn't know when George had stepped into my office.

"I found a bunch of files in the computer and in our file cabinet." He said and put them in front of me.

"Could you close the door on your way out?" I said without looking up from the papers.

"Of course," He said. He turned around and left. I picked up my phone and called my secretary.

"Mary could you please make sure no one interrupts me. No calls, no meetings no matter what. Well only if one of my children calls."

"Of course sir," We hung up and I turned to the papers. I found copies of newspaper clippings and read the information that was on it.

_Mafia or gang?_

_Yesterday around 8'oclock there were a lot of screams heard as a shooting took place in Liberty Avenue. Nine bodies were found dead and two people were taken to the hospital. There wasn't any evidence that could help the police out with any of this. What was worse about the shooting was that five out of the nine were innocents walking around the street. They didn't have anything to do with this and ended up dead just by living their daily life. It is suspected that whatever happened over these two groups included drugs. The two people that were taken to the hospital were interrogated by the police Chief Gutierrez. _

_"They didn't want to talk at first, we even tried to play good cop and bad cop..." Gutierrez chuckled. The two suspects didn't want to give any information out to the police because they knew that if they spoke they would be dead. Eventually Gutierrez and officer Gospel found out something that can't be revealed to the public. They said it was confidential and that they couldn't say anything to the media. They only told us that someone that goes by 'Big Daddy' was involved in the shooting. Some people recognized him to be Mr. Rodriguez a company owner. Some people refer this as the Mafia and others as Gang. But what no one really knows is which one it really was. _

I looked through the articles and found another one on this same case.

_Body found._

_Today June 15th the body of Chief Gutierrez was found in a lake near the station. He was found without clothes and the words 'Big Daddy' inscribed in his stomach. Before he was killed though he was beat and you could see some marks of someone's fingers around his neck. This was like a warning from 'Big Daddy.' To say the least he doesn't want anybody to know what happened that awful shooting. Gutierrez and Gospel were the only one's that knew. Gospel right now is been protected 24/7. The police hope that they can keep him safe. _

I looked through some more files and saw all the charges that were at some point up against him but then were automatically dropped; drugs, abuse, shooting, murder and illegal use of his company. There was no way in hell I could help him get out of the hell hole he was in. But I at least had to try. I've always thought that my carrier choice was the best but now I'm starting to doubt it. I never thought that I could put my family at risk because of my life or choices. This was going to either end up well or I would end up six feet underground.

**Oh, this is getting good; I can't wait to see what happens. Anyway, guys you should totally check my story Past out. It's Twilight again but with another different twist than this one. It's really good… if you catch my drift. **


	4. Welcome Home

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome Home**

**EPOV**

Her scent can't be as strong as I thought it was. I can do it; I can stay close to her and be able to live with my family. I didn't have to hate her the way I did. I knew it wasn't her fault, so why did I blame her? I knew why, it was because she was making me think like the monster I didn't want to be.

I had given up my natural hunting style so that I could try to be as human as possible and then she appears and it's like everything that I had worked for disappeared, like it just dissolved into dust and the wind took it away. I couldn't let her do this to me, I wouldn't.

I would go back home and live the life that I had fought so hard to get. I would keep going and live through this even if I had to smell her everyday and feel like killing her with all my might. I would do this for myself, and for Carlisle and Esme. I wanted both of them to be proud of me. I wanted to be more than what I was… more than a monster.

I went up the long driveway to get to my house and I felt how my family's thoughts flooded my mind. Rosalie was looking at her reflection from a little puddle of water that had formed on one of the patio tables. Emmett was thinking of strategies on beating Lily as they both fought one another. Lily was laughing on the inside at Emmett's frustration.

Jasper was watching both of them with amusement. Esme was outside working on her garden and I could hear Alice thinking about a sale that she had to go to in Seattle this next month. I could probably guess that Carlisle was working at the hospital.

'_You're right he is.' _Lily answered in my mind as soon as the thoughts of the others started to pour into her head too.

'_No one can keep him away can they?' _

'_Nope, not even Esme. We've all missed you.' _I snorted.

'_**All **__of you have missed me?' _

'_Okay maybe some of us.' _I could see through Emmet's eyes how Lily was laughing out loud.

"He's back isn't he?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." Lily answered. I could see through Rosalie's eyes how Esme came out of her garden delighted to know I was back home with the family.

'_I don't know why the hell everyone is so happy. I had actually had some privacy in my mind and it was rather nice.' _Rosalie thought with pure rage. She just turned on her heal and went inside the house and into the living room.

I rolled my eyes at her and parked the car in our driveway. I saw Emmett, Lily and Esme by my side of the door instantly and saw how happy they were to see me. When I was out of the door Esme attacked me with a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, I was so worried about you." She tightened her arms around me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I'll try to stay next time mom." I returned the kiss and then she let me go. As soon as she left me I was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"I missed you bro!" Emmett exclaimed right in my ear. I winced at the volume of his voice but didn't comment on any of it.

"I missed you too Emm." I said as he put me down. He smiled and I could clearly see the dimples in his cheeks. Alice and Lily then both attacked me in a hug.

"We missed you." Both of them said at the same time.

"I missed you too." Jasper was standing there just with a big smile on his face and I could only guess that it was from all of us. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Edward." He said his smile not faltering.

"Sorry." He came up to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." We all walked into the house and went straight to the living room and spotted Rosalie on one of the couches flipping through a magazine.

"What Rose, no hug?" I asked sarcastically as I stretched my arms out. She only let out a breath and kept flipping through her magazine.

"Ignore her dear." Esme said as she drove me to a couch and made me sit down. "Are you here to stay?"

"I-" She didn't even let me answer her she just cut me off.

"Edward I want you to do whatever you have to do to stay. I don't care what it is…just please…stay." She said as she took my hand in between both of hers.

'_You won't hurt her.' _Lily said. I didn't want to look at her because I knew that if I did everyone would know that we were communicating.

'_The future isn't set in stone, things change.' _

"I'm warning you Edward, I don't want to move because of a slip that you might have." Rosalie warned. I ignored Rosalie's comment and turned to Esme.

"I'm going to stay but if I see that I can't handle it I'm going to leave." She squeezed my hand and we were quiet for a while. "I'm going to go hunt. I want to be ready for school tomorrow." I stood up from my seat and made my way over to the door.

"I'll go with you." Emmett said as he followed me out the door.

I walked into the lunch room with Emmett by my side. He thought that just incase I lost control he would be able to have some fun trying to hold me back. I thought it was ridiculous because I knew that her smell wouldn't get to the side of the lunch room that I was in.

We sat down at our regular lunch table and I couldn't help but look around to see if I could spot her. She wasn't in the lunch room yet so I turned my attention back to my family.

"Stop being a worry wart, will you? Emmett the great is here to hold you back." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's ridiculousness.

"I'm just being precautious not-"

"She just stepped into the lunch room." Alice informed me and I immediately looked towards the entrance to see her coming into the lunch room with Derrick and Mike on each side of her.

'_Why doesn't she notice I exist?!' _I rolled my eyes at Mike's thoughts. He's pathetic. I looked back towards Bella and her brother to try and read their thoughts but like the first time I wasn't able to and like the first time it frustrated me.

I saw them get into the lunch line and then walk to the table they sat at the first day they moved here. I took the opportunity to look Bella over since I hadn't paid much attention to her the first day while thinking humanly. She had long mahogany hair that reached almost to her mid back.

Her face was heart shaped with dark blue eyes. Her lips were full and slightly parted as she stared at her brother in amusement at what he was saying. A small smile spread across her features as she heard what he had to say.

She wasn't just pretty that was a total understatement she was, well, beautiful. She looked to her right and my direction shifted to it too. I hadn't noticed that Jessica had elbowed her so that her attention would be turned towards her. She motioned with her head towards my direction and she looked.

Our eyes met for a moment before she turned her attention to Jessica.

'_I can't believe Edward freaking Cullen caught me staring at him!'_ Jessica mentally yelled at herself while she blushed. I listened in to what they were talking about.

"What?" Bella asked her confused.

"Didn't you see that? He was staring at you. I mean Edward freaking Cullen was staring at you!" She exclaimed only loud enough for Bella to hear her.

"Maybe you got confused there is no reason for him to look at me. He doesn't like me." She said and looked confused. I grimaced as I remembered the day she stepped into the Biology classroom for the first time. She probably saw the look that I gave her and thought that I hated her. Which was true, I did hate her, the instant that she stepped into the room but there was no reason for me to feel that way.

"Maybe, but don't worry the Cullen's don't like anyone. Well, they don't know anyone enough to like them." Bella just shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at me again. She noticed that I was staring at her and then she dropped her gaze to the table.

The rest of lunch was spent on watching her. I never caught her gaze and I have to admit that I was kinda disappointed because her eyes told me so many things that her mind was hiding from me. When lunch was about to be over only Lily, Jasper and Alice were sitting with me.

"I'll keep a close look on you and incase I see you having any problems I'll be there to help." Lily smiled before getting up and walking to her Spanish class.

"Nothing's going to go wrong, remember, I can see the future." Alice smiled before getting up from her chair. Jasper stood along with her and I noticed that he seemed a little smug.

'_Now you know how it feels to be watched when you make any single move.' _He smiled before heading off with Alice. He was right, it felt annoying being watched. I would never judge him again for his weakness.

I took a deep breath of fresh air before I stepped inside the class room. When I was close enough I saw that she was doodling aimless patterns in her notebook, I pulled my chair out to make my presence known. She froze for a minute and then kept doodling.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Isabella Swan." I said with the amount of oxygen I had taken. She turned towards me slowly with a surprised expression.

"Call me Bella." She said slowly like waiting for me to do something, I could only imagine what kind of impression I had made on her first day at Forks High. I flashed a smile at her and then turned away angling my chair to the opposite direction of where she was sitting. Not that it helped at all because her scent was still strong.

Mr. Banner told us that we were to do a lab with our partners. When he was done with his little rant I turned to get another breath of fresh air. I could taste her scent though and it hurt a little in my throat but it was bearable.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked. She nodded and picked up the little slide. She put it into the microscope and took a short look at it.

"Prophase." She was about to take the slide off but I grabbed a hold of her wrist without thinking.

"Mind if I have a look?" I asked. The temperature of her skin felt so nice against mine. I noticed that she seemed a little surprised by my action, but nodded anyways and put her hand down. Shouldn't she be disgusted by the temperature of my skin? I knew that most humans usually were repelled by the cold temperature of it. I decided to concentrate so I took a quick peek at the slide and agreed. I wrote down the name and then put the next slide in.

The rest of the lab went like that. When we were done she looked around the room and noticed that most of the other students were having a hard time with it. I tried to take a breath and noticed how much stronger her scent was, I had to swallow the venom that had accumulated in my mouth. The taste of it was horrible but I could handle it, I would handle it.

'_You sure?' _Lily thought.

'_Yeah, I can do it.' _  
"So, what do you think of Forks so far?" I had never had to go through such extremes to get to know someone.

"It's...green." I chuckled a little at her answer.

'_No wonder their twins.' _Lily thought with amusement.

'_Get out of my head.'_ I commanded her but I was also curious as to why she said that.

"Do you miss the warm weather?"

'_If you don't stay out of ours why should I do that to you?' _I could almost imagine her sticking her tongue out at me.

"I like the warm but I also like the rain. Although I'm sure that if I stay here long enough I'm going to learn to really hate it." This got me a little mad. She didn't even have to stay here. She could leave anytime she wanted. She could go back to where she came from and live happily with the sun. My life would have been going up great and I wouldn't have had to leave my family and hurt Esme.

_'Edward, think before you say anything stupid!' _Lily warned inside my head. She was right I had already made a mistake by acting the way I did the first time I had met her.

"Or maybe you'll get used to it."

"I don't think so." She said as she laughed darkly. The bell then rang and I got up from my seat and made my way out of the classroom I didn't want to risk it. I was still thinking about her response when I was close to the Spanish building. Emmett was waiting outside the classroom for me.

"How did it go?"

"It went… okay." He studied me for a minute then shrugged and started to make his way to our next hour class.


	5. Accident

**Chapter Five**

**Accident**

**DPOV**

I had left before lunch was over because I got a call from Justin telling me that he had the guitar that I have been looking for, for too many years. It was great to finally have it in my hands. I remember the day my grandma gave one like this one to my sister. She was so happy. Her passion has always been to play the guitar and the piano. My grandma loved listening to her play the piano. She said that she sounded so happy and that her playing relaxed her. Then my sister told her that she was going to join a rock band.

She said she wanted to learn how to play the guitar so my grandma signed her up for classes and bought her an electric guitar. She gave it to my sister one year before she died. It didn't take long for me to break it. Of course my sister forgave me after I had to humiliate myself in front of our seventh grade class. Ugh... good memories.

"Justin, dude! You are the man." I yelled through the phone.

"Derrick you're going to leave me deaf." He said and laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. You don't know what this guitar means."

"I do, she's finally going to forgive you for breaking the guitar on stage when you sucked at playing it."

"I didn't suck; I just hadn't played the guitar before." I said trying to excuse my suck-ish guitar skills.

"Whatever dude. Just take a picture of her reaction when she sees the guitar and send it to me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Still whipped I see."

"Ha-ha," He went silent for a minute. "Okay I am." I laughed as I pulled up to a parking space.

"Don't worry; the first step to everything is admitting it."

"Right," I laughed one more time as I turned the engine off and took my keys out. People started to come out of the school so I decided to get out and walk towards the gym exit so that I could help Bella get to the car. It had gotten slippery because it had rained and the cold had frozen the rain.

"Hey I have to go; I don't want Bella to have an accident."

"Okay, take care of her."

"Yeah thanks for worrying about me too." I said as I got out of the car and headed towards the gym building.

"Derrick I don't have to say anything for you because you can take care of yourself. I'm not saying Bella can't take her of herself but it's good for her to have someone looking out for her anyway."

"Yeah and who looks out for me?" I smiled as I asked.

"She does of course."

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye." We both hung up and just as I did I heard a high-pitched screech, which was fast becoming painfully loud. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion because of the adrenaline rush; I got to see Bella freeze when she got out of the gym building. Lily and Edward Cullen were four cars away with horrified expressions across their faces. I saw Tyler's van, which would put an end to my existence, coming at me. I suddenly felt something cold and hard hitting me, but not from the direction I was expecting it. I was pinned against a car with something pushing on my chest. It wasn't hard to recognize the voice or the figure that stood right in the middle of the van and my body.

The van came right at us and she put her hand right in front to stop the van from colliding. The first thing that came to my head was that she was crazy. How the hell did she expect to stop the van with a hand? When the van collided with us it came to a stop but the back hit the rear of the car.

I didn't feel the pain in my chest until the van was completely still. There was only a limited amount of space between us two. After that she froze and turned around to look at me.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed as I put a hand to my chest; thinking that somehow it would get rid of some of the pain. I started hearing screams and people freaking out.

"Exactly what did you see?" She asked and looked terrified.

"I saw you four cars away from where I was at. Then you appeared right in front of me and you put your hand out and stopped the van from killing us." I said and didn't believe a word of what came out of my mouth. If it was possible she looked even more terrified.

"I'm sorry Derrick." She said right before everything went black.

**LPOV**

What have I done? As soon as Derrick's body hit the ground I made a run for it. I was sure that at my speed no human eye could've seen me. I blocked out every single power until I made sure that Edward or Alice couldn't find me. I don't think that I was ready yet to take everyone's disappointment in me. I knew that they would ask why I did it. What kind of answer would I give them? I didn't even know for myself; why I had done it? Damn it!

**BPOV**

I was going to run to him as soon as I saw that the van was going to collide with him but someone wrapped an arm around my waist and held me from running. I looked behind me and saw Ryan Surratt, from my gym class, with a horrified expression on his face holding me back. I looked back as soon as the van had collided and was now still against the other car that had been right next to Derrick.

I took his arm around from my waist and ran at full speed towards Derrick. When I got to the scene all I could think was please let him be okay, please, please let him be okay. I climbed over the hood of Tyler's van and went in the little space that was between the two cars. Derrick was on the ground unconscious I kneeled down by him and touched his face. His chest was rising and falling so I knew that he was alive.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until a tear fell on his cheek. I could hear a bunch of screams but I was happy that Derrick was okay so I just sighed in relief.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

"How's Derrick?" I looked up and saw Ryan right by the front of the cars.

"He's fine." I looked down at my brother again.

"Mom calm down he's fine…I think." That answer just brought another round of hysterics.

"What do you mean you think?!" She yelled through the phone. I pulled it away from my ear.

"Hey, Bella this is Phil."

"Hey Phil, please calm her down." I pleaded when I heard my mom yelling in the background.

"Don't worry I will, what's going on?" I sighed as I slumped on the chair that I was sitting in, in the waiting room.

"I haven't talked to one of the doctors so I don't really know what he's condition is. When I went to him though it didn't look like he had been in an accident, it just looked as if he were sleeping." I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

"Okay so when you have news call us back okay?"

"Will do." We were both silent for a minute.

"Don't worry about your brother I don't think you can get rid of him that easily." He laughed as he said it and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Phil."

"No problem." We hung up and I took a deep breath before putting Derrick's phone in my pocket. He was clutching it in his hand when I got to him. I sat up and put my face in my hands.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up from my hands to come face to face with an actor... A doctor I mean. He was really pale had honey blond hair and golden eyes. He was perfect reminder of Edward Cullen.

"Yes?" I said as I stood up and approached him.

"Derrick's fine. He only has a concussion. Right now he's in a room sleeping. When he wakes up you can take him home. Just make sure to check up on him and make sure he doesn't get worse." He said while looking at a clipboard he had in his hands.

"Thanks Dr..."

"Cullen." He looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Isabella, there's really nothing wrong with him except the concussion. He'll be fine in a few days." He put his hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture. I smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Thanks again Dr. Cullen." He nodded once with a smile in place and told me where the room was at. I walked to the room he told me to and walked in to see Derrick looking around disoriented.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. He looked at me and tried to get up but lay back down.

"My head hurts." He moaned and put a hand to his forehead.

"I bet. It looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

"I didn't hit my head," I snickered.

"Derrick you have a huge bump on your head and you didn't hit your head. Yeah I wonder who'll believe that." He touched his forehead and sighed.

"Bella, was there anyone besides me when the van was moved?"

"No, you were on the ground unconscious, why?" He opened his mouth but then closed it and shook his head.

"Nothing, I think I just imagined something." I could tell he was hiding something from me but decided to ignore it…for now. He was going to tell me sooner or later anyway.

"Come on, let's leave, I hate hospitals." I said as I helped him up. He put an arm around my shoulder and rested his head on top of it. I rested my head against his and he only sighed.

"This is horrible; you're usually the one that's in the hospital not the other way around." He said as he chuckled. I elbowed his side and he only huffed.

"There's always a first time for everything dear brother."

"I'm going to have to call mom aren't I?" I laughed at his tone of voice.

"Yeah, you're in for a treat." He only moaned again as we made our way out of the room.

**LPOV**

I came into the house with Jasper and Rosalie on my tail. When they heard I was coming they went outside and as soon as they saw me they jumped to try and get me. I just dodged out of their way and made my way inside the house to the dining room. We always had important matters to discuss in this part of the house because there really was no use for it.

Carlisle and Esme were at one end with Edward and Alice to the left side of them. Emmett was on the other side and as soon as Rosalie and Jasper stepped inside the dinning room they sat right by his side. I knew Jasper and Rosalie were making plans to see how they could get rid of Derrick. I could hear it in their minds.

Edward was planning on staying out of it but helping me out incase it came to fighting against them. Emmett was just on their side because of Rosalie. Alice was trying to see what could be done to avoid getting into a fight. Carlisle was not thinking about the subject at all and Esme was worrying about me.

I rested my elbows against the wooden table and buried my face in my hands. I knew I had to start talking they were all waiting.

"I'm sorry." I really was. I was sorry for being such and idiot and acting on impulse, I was sorry for putting them in danger, and I was sorry for putting Derrick in the worst danger of all. "I didn't mean to put any of you in danger of exposure and I will take full responsibility for my actions."

"You think that all of this is going to be solved with a simple apology?" Rosalie asked as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"How are you going to fix this?" Jasper asked and I turned to look at him.

"I think that leaving is the only answer for this." _If you guys, agree of course, on not touching him, on not hurting him. _

"Leave? No, I will not allow you to do that." I squeezed Esme's hand.

"When you're gone from here, I'll come back. I promise I will."

"Lily, Esme's right," Edward said. "Running away from this will not solve anything. You will only raise suspicions in the kid. You have to stay and confront him, neglect anything he says and then just staying away from him." I started rubbing my temples as if it could relax me.

"She's not going to be able to stay away from him Edward. Or you from Bella for that matter." We both turned to Alice and I saw something in her mind that made my mouth fall open. Everyone turned to look at me and then to Edward and then to Alice.

It was so clear in her mind: Alice, smiling, Bella with an arm around Alice's shoulders and Alice's arm around her waist. Derrick was smiling too as one of his arms was around Alice's shoulder and the other around Bella's. The vision was solid; only the timing was unknown.

"What…what does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." But by the expression on her face it was obvious she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding Alice?" Edward asked as he too noticed this. She suddenly became focused on Jasper thinking about him when he was just as confused as us. Emmett sighed, he hated when we had this kinds of conversations. He likes to know what goes on.

"It's about them isn't; about Bella and Derrick?" I asked and as soon as I mentioned them she slipped, and let us see a little bit of her vision. It wasn't long but we both knew exactly what she was trying to hide.

"What!" I yelled as I smacked my hand against the table. My hand went right through making a whole in it.

"NO!" Edward yelled at the same time only that he didn't break anything.

"Edward, Lily!" Carlisle yelled as he got up from his chair and looked from Edward to me.

"It's becoming clearer with every second that goes by. You guys are more decided with each passing minute." She paused and took an unnecessary breath. "There are two ways for Bella and one for Derrick. You, Edward will have to choose which way it is and for you Lily it's going to happen, no matter what." I ran my hands through my hair; feeling like pulling it out of its roots. It seemed to me that that way I could feel like everything would go back to normal. That it would somehow help me think clearly.

"Can you guys tell us what the big mystery is?" Emmett asked but I didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"No, that's not going to happen." Edward said. I was looking at the table as I heard him speak.

"Leaving is the best option." I said as I brought my legs up to the chair and wrapped my arms around them.

"We've been over this Lily; it's not your brightest idea." Emmett said.

"I don't see either of you leaving. I don't think you can… or want to." Alice added the last part lowly. _Think about it guys, think about leaving and not ever seeing them again._ I thought about it and the idea made it painful. I decided to stop listening to her and just shut my eyes and tried to ignore that all of them were there. Try as I may, I still knew they were. I still knew what they were talking about.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Edward asked. "You know it isn't true, you're just thinking about making us happy."

"Love them the same way." Edward said with bitterness in his voice. Now I got why it pissed Emmett when they were talking and you didn't know how one of them responded. It just made the conversation weird and confusing. "That future is not going to happen, I will change it."

"You can try." Her tone of voice said that she doubted he could.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett yelled frustrated.

"Pay attention idiot. Alice sees them both falling in love with a human!" Rosalie spat out. Emmett laughed; as if there really was a reason to laugh at the situation.

"You guys are so screwed." He said and laughed some more. I so badly wanted to get up and kill him. I just hugged my legs tighter to me though.

"Fall for a _human_." Esme repeated. "Both of them… fall in _love_."

"What exactly do you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"For Edward, it depends if he's strong enough. If he is, she will be one of us some day and if he's not, which will literally cause Derrick and I to think about killing him, he will kill her himself. For Lily; Derrick is going to become one of us one day no matter what."

Someone gasped and I didn't know who or wanted to know.

"Neither of those two options will happen!" Edward yelled but it seemed as if Alice ignored him because she just kept going.

"Edward might be strong enough to control himself, it will be close, and it will take a lot of control. Even more than Carlisle has. He's not going to be able to stay away from her though. Neither of them will be able to stay away from them. That's a lost cause.

"Lily's relationship is going to be easier than Edward's. Not only because of the bloodlust but because other feelings will be in their way. It will take a while for their relationship to develop but it will." Everyone was quiet and I looked up to find Edward staring at Alice and found everyone else staring at Edward or me, or going back and forth between both of us.

"Well, this complicates things." Carlisle commented.

"You think?" Emmett said and by the expression on his face I could tell that he was having a hard time holding back his laughter. I didn't get what the hell he found funny in the destruction of our lives.

"I guess we'll just stay and watch. See how things go from there. This means that no one will hurt the boy or girl."

"Well if there's only two ways there is no reason to hurt either one of them." Jasper commented. I saw Edward fall to the ground on his knees. We locked eyes for a minute before he turned his head down and I turned my head back to my arms.


	6. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets and Lies**

**DPOV**

I need an explanation, I know everything sounds ridiculous but I need to know what really happened. I walked through the hallways trying to find her. I had almost given up the search until I found her standing in front of her locker with her sister by her side. It was Alice.

I approached both of them and when Alice noticed me I smiled at her. She returned it and then I stopped right off to the right side.

"Lily I'll see you at lunch I have to get something to Jasper before first hour." She explained to her sister.

"Okay Alice, see you." Alice walked away but not before giving me another smile.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. She sighed before crossing her arms and looking at me.

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold voice. I was surprised at the hostility I could hear in it.

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday…what was that?"

"What the hell are you talking about Derrick?" I could see in her eyes that she was being careful about what she said.

"What I mean is… how in the world were you able to stop a van with your hand?" I asked her. She tried to stop the laughter that she was feeling but she let it out. In that instant I felt like a total and complete idiot.

"Derrick, I can't stop a van with my hand. Did you hit your head or something; I mean come on, no human can stop a van with a hand." She said incredulous.

"You're right, no human can. What are you?"

"So now I'm not human…Derrick you are delusional, are you sure you didn't hit your head. Maybe you even have a concussion."

"Look, I remember what happened so don't play dumb with me."

"Maybe the fear that you felt made you see things that didn't really happen. Besides I see a bump in your head so you probably did mental damage." She said as she started to look annoyed.

"Look Lillian," I said getting angry and just as annoyed as she was getting. "I'm not delusional and I didn't see things. I know what I saw."

"You are delusional, either that or just plain crazy. I go for crazy, I mean, only a person in that state of mind would think that another human stopped a van with a hand." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I am not crazy." I whispered lowly so that I could control the volume and anger of my voice.

"Yes you are." She repeated in the same manner. I smacked my hand against her locker door and closed it with a slam. Her expression changed to surprise but she quickly hid under the mask of coldness she had worn our whole conversation.

"You know, I wouldn't bother you so much with the subject if I didn't have a bruise on my chest to prove that it happened." I said. I hit my fist against the lockers again but not as loud and started walking backwards. I shook my head and then turned around and started walking to my first hour class.

**BPOV**

Derrick has been acting weird since the accident. I was debating on whether I should take him to the hospital to see if they could check his head and make sure that nothing was wrong with him. He caught me smiling at the thought and pulled my hair. I push on his chest and he winced.

"What's wrong?" I was worried. I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't gotten hurt from the accident and didn't know. I had heard of cases when some people are in an accident and without knowing their dying by each second that they waste their time in not going to the hospital.

"You're such a worry wart." He said and smiled but I only looked at him waiting for an answer. He sighed and told me. "I was carrying my binder with one of the corners pointing to my chest and I bumped into the thingy that's between the lunchroom doors. So now I think that I'm getting a bruise." He said and shrugged. Something about his expression told me that he was lying but I ignored it. Why would he, there was no reason for him to.

"What did mom say when you talked to her?" I was fighting the smile that wanted to spread across my face but I wasn't able to accomplish it.

"She was hysterical. Hell I think hysterical is an understatement." He laughed and then shook his head. "She was trying to convince me to go back and take you with me." That sounded just like mom.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she was exaggerating. That there is no reason for us to go back." I looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You don't seem as anxious to get out of here as I thought you would be."

"If you want to we can, I don't care. I was just starting to enjoy my time here I guess."

"And I'm supposed to believe that because…"

"You know that I would never lie to you." He told me innocently. I gave him a look.

"You might not lie to me but you do keep things away from me." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What kinds of things would I need to keep away from you?"

"Derrick I know you…you're not a very good liar. You're hiding something from me I can see it in your eyes." He rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else." He always changes the subject when he knows I know something is up. I guess I could humor him.

"About what?" I asked and sat back on the lunch chair. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and when he knew what he smiled.

"I bet you that I can beat your ass at basketball." I smiled. I loved it when he challenged me.

"Bring it on."

"Oh, it's been brought on sister." He was crazy if he thought that he could drive me away from the subject. I just rolled my eyes and threw a grape at him.

***

When I walked into Biology I noticed Edward sitting down looking straight ahead of him. I had been sort of excited to talk to him since our first conversation.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him pleasantly as soon as I sat down. He turned his head a friction my way nodded once and then turned and looked straight ahead again. I was confused. I remembered our last conversation and I didn't remember saying anything to him that would make him ignore me.

I guess maybe I hadn't imagined the whole first day after all and he did hate me. Maybe he talked to me the week after he came back because he wanted to be nice. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter. If he didn't want to talk to me I guess he didn't have to. I was a little angry but I just brushed the feeling off.


	7. Cravings

**Chapter Seven**

**Cravings**

LPOV

I would do everything right so that my family wouldn't get exposed or so that his life wouldn't get ruined. I spent the next three weeks trying to ignore him to make myself stop thinking about him. It seemed though that the more I tried the more he was present in my mind. What made me angry is that though we only had English class I still couldn't keep my eyes off of him during lunch, in the parking lot or anytime I got a chance.

When he would enter the English classroom I saw through the eyes of others and noticed that he didn't even look at me when he came into class. He would look straight ahead and if he did get a glimpse of me he would just turn his head. When he told me that he had a bruise it pained me that I had hurt him. But it just proved to me that I couldn't be close to him because I would end up hurting him or killing him.

He didn't need that; he needed someone that could touch him, someone who wouldn't break him when they tried to just remove hairs from his eyes. Someone who was warm, soft, and fragile…just like him.

He didn't need someone who felt cold or rock solid. He needed someone that he could grow old with, and give him children. Someone that just by meaning to touch him would not hurt him. I knew I should be happy that he was keeping a distance from me but I wasn't. I wanted to keep it like this though because if I was the only one that was getting hurt it was fine. I didn't want to hurt him at all.

Just like Edward with Bella, I wanted to hear his mind, I wanted know what he thought, how he felt about me. I knew it was wrong but I still craved for it even more so than I have ever craved blood. I would leave it behind if I could get a glimpse at his thoughts. I had grown so accustom to hearing everyone's thoughts, because of Edward, that I would do anything to hear his.

EPOV

I really wanted to know what she was thinking, what that head of hers was hiding from me. When she called my name that last time in Biology I almost answered but then the image of her…of becoming the monster that I myself hated made me do the right thing. I ignored her. It was what was best for her…I should be able to say that for me too but it was pure torture.

The day after I came back from Denali I had decided to control my hunger and get to decode her thoughts to keep me from feeling like killing her but after what Alice saw I couldn't let myself be close with the girl. Her brother already knew too much and if I slipped she would just be able to add to that list. I didn't love the girl, not yet anyways, and I would keep it like that. I couldn't let my world and her world collide.

Just by thinking about how much danger I could put her in left me frozen like a statue. I just didn't get how out of all of the choices out there I would end up falling in love with a human. Couldn't anything be easy for me? Anything at all that would help me with this insignificant life that I lead.

I thought the first day was going to be the hardest but I don't see why it gets worse. Shouldn't it be easier to ignore her, but her expressions, her movements, they made me curious about her. What was she thinking when she sighed in class, when she twirled her hair absent mindedly around her index finger, when she would tap her pencil against the table. But the most important what did she think about my behavior, about me?

I wish I was able to talk to her. It didn't matter if it was about things that didn't matter in the least. Her expressions and her eyes would give me all the answers I needed. Her dark blue deep eyes which seemed to go on forever; just like the ocean. Because even though she sometimes tried to hide her expressions her eyes would give her away.

Not only did I ignore her but she did the same. She ignored me just as much as I tried to ignore her. Tried because even though I felt like I ignored her I knew she was there. Sitting just a few inches away from me; close enough to touch. I knew when she made each movement, what she talked to her friends about and what she talked to her brother about. I had seen her smiling and laughing and for some odd reason it angered me that I wasn't the one who was making her smile the way she did.

**And Edward says he's not in love with her yet, I doubt it. Sorry for the short chapter. Oh and if you guys want me to update sooner you would…REVIEW!**


	8. Phone Call

**Chapter Eight**

**Phone Call**

**BPOV**

I took the towel off of my hair and then blow dried it. New Divide by Liking Park was playing on my stereo as I finished drying my hair. I hummed along with the song as I started to put lotion on my arms and legs. My dad had called and told me that he wasn't going to be able to come as he had planned because he needed to work on a very important case. I told him not to worry, although I had been looking forward to spending time with him.

I didn't know why I was disappointed though, it had always been like this. My mom or dad were either too busy to pay attention to Derrick or me so we always went to my grandma. She was gone now so we didn't have anyone to go to except ourselves. When we got from school I came up to my room and locked myself in here. I finished my homework and then I took a shower to try to forget about the plans that were now ruined.

My stomach growled and I just sighed. I had to go downstairs and make something to eat. Maybe Derrick had made something and I could just grab whatever he did. It was sort of pathetic that Derrick cooked more than me. I guess it was because he wanted to become a chef and since I was always doing some after school activity I didn't have time for cooking. I still feel bad though that his cooking is better than mine.

I guess I'll just have to live with that for the rest of my life. I looked towards my clock and noticed that it was only seven o'clock. I turned from my vanity mirror ready to turn the music off and go downstairs to grab a bite but my phone started vibrating. When I picked it up I looked at the caller id and noticed that it said unknown number. It wouldn't hurt to answer would it? I pressed the button and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello. Is this Isabella?" A rough voice with a heavy Italian accent asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" The only answer I got in return was a loud laugh. You know when you're watching a scary movie and the bad guy is going to do something he laughs evilly. That's how it sounded.

"Does it really matter who I am?"

"Well, if you called me shouldn't I at least know who this is? Besides you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Just like her father; wanting an answer for everything." He sighed.

"Could you please tell me who you are or what you want?" He laughed again but this wasn't like his other laugh. It was like he knew he was scaring me and was enjoying it. "You know what, I'm not in the mood for playing games so you either tell me who you are or I'll hang up." I threaten. I didn't want to play the guessing game so he either told me straight out or we just stopped talking.

"No!" He yelled. I jumped and put my phone as far of my ear as it was possible. I took a deep breath and put the phone against my ear again.

"Well, then... I want some answers."

"Okay." The voice said calmed like nothing had just happened.

"How do you know my father?" What if something had happened to him and he's not telling me.

"Let's just say we're old friends. You know I saw him the other day and he seems like he misses you and your brother. One... or both of you should come down and visit him." He said and it sounded like he was planning something.

"Okay... who are you?"

"Just call me Tony." And the line went dead. I hung up and put my phone on the night stand that was right by my bed. I sat down on my bed with my back against the headboard. The call had somehow taken my appetite away so I stood up and shut my stereo off. I got under the covers and turned the light that was on top of my night stand off.

I looked up unto the dark ceiling and noticed that I hadn't closed the curtains. I sighed but didn't feel in the mood to get up and close them. I started imagining this Tony guy. Who the hell could he be? He said he was one of my dad's friends but the only friend my dad had ever mentioned was George. I shook my head and decided to think about something else. I closed my eyes and Edward's face came up to my mind.

Why was I thinking about him when he had made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with me during Biology all those weeks ago? Was it maybe because he seemed like a mysterious guy; a very good looking mysterious guy. Or was it because he hates me for some unknown reason? Or maybe because it seems like he's hiding something from everyone… just like his family. Ugh… this was just giving me a headache.

Edward's face was just staring back at me and I couldn't take it so I opened my eyes and turned the light on. I sat up and put my head in my hands. I can't think about him because if I do I'll think that I will be using any guy to forget Justin. Is that what I'm doing with Edward, trying to forget about Justin? Was I trying to come up with a reason to think about him so that I didn't have to think about Justin?

Edward had only talked to me once and that conversation hadn't been long or special. So why was I thinking about him. Maybe because Edward is an interesting guy, and he just radiates mystery. I shut my eyes tight and Edward's face dissolved only to be replaced by Justin's.

He was smiling and his hazel eyes were bright; he still took my breath away. His dark brown hair was in his eyes. I wanted to have him by my side so badly and kiss him and tell him that I love him. He was so sweet and gentle especially when he was kissing me. I hadn't felt hate towards Kayla but in this moment I hated her with a passion. If it wasn't for her and her jealousy I would still have him by me.

As soon as I heard a knock on my door I sighed and decided that I wasn't going to let him enter. He knocked again and again. It got annoying after a while.

"Bella." He whined. I smirked and sighed before I got up and opened the door. He came in glaring at me and I just ran to the bed and sat down.

"I'll give you three minutes Derrick." I said. I really wanted to get back and think about Justin. He glared at me. I picked my phone up from the night stand and checked the clock. "You have two more minutes and fifty eight seconds and counting." I said as I smiled at him. He only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Close your eyes." I narrowed my eyes and when I noticed that he was being serious I closed them. I heard his footsteps retreat and then heard them again when he came back from his room I guess. "Okay, now open them." I did and noticed a guitar that looked exactly like the one my grandma had given me before she died. I could feel tears form in my eyes and then I saw a flash and looked at Derrick with a confused expression.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he ignored my expression.

"Like it… I love it. When did you get it?" I took it from him and tried it but noticed that it was way out of tune.

"The day of the accident, do you remember?" I nodded my head. "I received a text from Justin telling me that the guitar was on its way and that I needed to be here to receive it. That's why I skipped class that day." I roamed my fingers through it feeling every curve and texture of it. It was like the dark blue that she had bought it. She said that she bought it that color because it reminded her of my eyes. I hadn't noticed that I was sobbing until Derrick took it away from me and wrapped his arms around me.

"She… said that it had reminded her of my eyes." I said having a hard time getting out what I was going to tell him.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized and before I could ask him why he told me. "The one that she had given you was much more valuable than this one will ever be." I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest. He drew in a breath and I looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"My chest, remember."

"Sorry." He just shrugged. He grabbed my hands in his and smiled. He looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"I'm I forgiven?" I laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Fine but just don't break this guitar. It's twice as valuable as the other." I said as I smiled.

"Why?" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"It was given to me two times by the two people that I've ever loved in this world." He wrapped his arms around me gave me a tight hug.

"What about mom, dad and Justin?"

"I love mom and dad too and I was just thinking about him you know. He still makes my heart skip a beat." We separated and he looked at me confused.

"I don't get you at all sis. You still love him yet you didn't want to give him another chance."

"Dignity." Was the only answer I could give him.

"I'm glad you give yourself your place." I grinned at him and then remembered a question that I wanted to ask him.

"Why did you take the picture?" He grinned at me.

"I promised Justin that I would take a picture of your reaction because he helped me find it." I rolled my eyes. Derrick opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"What's wrong Derrick?" He opened his mouth again but then shook his head. "You can trust me you know." I said as I felt a little hurt that he didn't want to tell me what was bothering him.

"Fine, but you have to promise to be open minded and that you will listen before saying anything."

"Okay." I sat with my back against the headboard and gave him my undivided attention. He took a deep breath and thought of how he was going to tell me what was bothering him.

"Okay the day of the accident, when I went back to school to pick you up, I had noticed that it had gotten slippery so I decided to go to the gym building to get you safely to my car. I started walking when I heard the screech of Tyler's van it was weird because…I guess the adrenaline rush made me process things much faster because it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. I noticed you frozen right outside the building and then I noticed Edward and Lily Cullen four cars away with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I thought that I was a goner but then something hit me but not from the direction I was expecting it. I opened my eyes and noticed Lily Cullen standing right in front of me with a hand on my chest and the other outstretched waiting for the van to collide against it. The first thought that came to my head of course was that she was crazy if she thought she could stop a van with a hand. When the van crashed against her hand though it just stopped and then everything was silent before I started hearing people screaming.

"I asked her how she'd done that and she asked me what I had seen. I told her what I saw and then she apologized before I lost consciousness." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously Derrick, I'm not really in a joking mood." He gave me a look though that accused me of not keeping my promise. "I'm sorry, but, Derrick, that's impossible. I personally went after the accident to look at you and no one was with you. Are you sure it wasn't a dream or maybe you imagined it?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't want to show you this but…" He let it trail off as he took his shirt off. I stared and as soon as it was off I noticed what he didn't want to show me. It was a huge bruise that he had right in his chest. I put my hand against it and drew a breath in.

"It's a hand." He only nodded.

"Do you believe me now?" I nodded with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"But, but, but how…"

"I don't know. I confronted her about it the next day but she just told me that I was crazy and delusional. I knew I wasn't though because I had noticed the bruise and it just didn't make sense for me to dream that up." We stayed silent each of us to our own thoughts when my stomach growled. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want me to cook something for you?" I smiled and nodded. He got up from the bed and pulled me along with him. On the way up I grabbed his shirt from the ground and threw it at him.

"Put your shirt on, I don't want to see your half naked body." He stuck his tongue out at me and then started heading towards the door with me behind him. When I was almost outside the room I turned back around to close the curtains. I grabbed a hold of the side and looked out to the forest. I could see the leaves of the trees moving because of the strong wind.


	9. Invitations and Plans

**Chapter Nine**

**Invitations and Plans**

**DPOV**

We arrived late this morning, so when we were out of the car we said goodbye and we each ran in the direction of our first hour class. When I stepped into the classroom the bell rang and Mr. Banner looked at me weirdly since I was breathing hard and my hair was probably messed up because of the wind. I grinned at him and he only shook his head telling me to go and take my seat.

"Yes sir." After that class the rest of my morning classes went by fast and pretty soon it was time for lunch. I guess that my morning classes had gone by so fast because I hadn't been paying attention. When it came time for lunch I went to my locker and shoved my books in so that I could go eat something. When I closed my locker door I was surprised to see Jessica waiting there.

"Hey Jess, what's up." She smiled at me and it seemed like she was sure of something.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to lunch?"

"Of course not," We started walking towards the lunch room and when we went through the double doors she started talking again.

"Did you know that the girls' choice spring dance is this Friday?" Oh, no please not another one. My whole morning had been like that, a lot of girls kept asking me and I've turned all of them down. I really had no interest in going. "We don't have school for the rest of the week after today. Well getting to the point anyway, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I scratched the back of my neck, something that I always did when I was going to let a girl down.

"Jess I'm sorry, I'm going to Arizona… today, after school, and I'm coming back Saturday." She looked dejected but then I thought of something. "But I heard that Mike was interested in going to the dance. Why don't you ask him?" She thought about for a minute and then smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She smiled one more time before heading towards the lunch line with me behind her. When I had lunch I went to sit right besides Bella who looked like she was deep in thought. She was looking up at the ceiling with a far away look on her face. Her eyelids looked as if they were going to drop at any minute. She was blinking repeatedly to try and keep her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" She jumped a little and turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her right eye and then yawned.

"Are you okay, you look sleepy?" She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Yeah I am," And as if to prove her point she yawned again. "I haven't been sleeping well since Friday." She finished with another yawn.

"Why?" She opened her mouth but then shut it.

"I'm worried about dad. He cancelled our plans and I've been just curious as to why. He seemed pretty excited about coming to visit us and then just to cancel on us. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well you know that he's always been busy. It's not surprising at all. Work always comes first before," I was going us but thought better about it. "Everything else." I felt her head on my shoulder and I knew she knew that I changed what I was going to say. It felt nice and comforting but to change the way our mood had gone I mentioned my idea about visiting my mom.

"That sounds nice." I knew she was going to like it so I smiled.

"Yeah, it would be nice for a change in weather and you would get to see you know who." I mentioned as poked her side with my elbow while wiggling my eyebrows. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Derrick, please, we were having a nice conversation." I smiled apologetically.

"So do you want to go and give my mom a surprise?" She thought about it for a moment and than it seemed as if she got a better idea.

"Actually would you mind if I went to see dad and you went to Arizona?" I sighed.

"Bella, I would really like it if we stayed together." I didn't want to think about her being alone while my dad works.

"I really, really, want to check on dad. I promise that's the only thing I'll do." She begged.

"I don't care what you do Bella, I just don't want you to feel lonely. It's a trip so that you can have fun not so that you bore yourself to death. You know that when my dad has work he's immersed in it." She looked at me with a puppy dog look. I shut my eyes tight and then opened them again to see her with the same expression. "Fine."

"I knew you would crack." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I really like your hugs Bella but I'm hungry." She unwrapped her arms from me and took a drink of her lemonade. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Not hungry." She said and I noticed that she sounded distracted because she was putting her earphones on.

"Not healthy Bella, besides if you eat you might get some energy." She pointed to her ear and mouthed 'can't hear you'. I rolled my eyes and started eating. I noticed she looked in front of her and saw Mike with a Red Bull in front of him.

"Hey Mike." He turned surprised and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you five bucks for that Red Bull." She said and smiled. I noticed how he's smiled faded but he nodded anyways. Bella took five dollars and gave them to him. She took the Red Bull and put it right in front of my face.

"See, now I'll have energy." I hit my forehead with the heel of my palm.

"That's not what I meant about energy at all Bella." She just opened it and took a swing of it.

"This thing is good, why had I never bought it before." She asked herself and then took another swing. Pretty soon she had finished it and was singing to herself. I was having a hard time controlling my smile. I had to feed her more of those.

**BPOV**

When lunch was over I was practically skipping towards Biology with Mike right besides me. We made it inside and he followed me to my seat. I noticed that Edward was sitting there already like always. Mike had been hanging around my seat before class started lately and it was nice talking to him…when he wasn't implying anything between us.

"You look hyper."

"I think it was the Red Bull. It really works, I feel like I have more energy." He grabbed my pencil from the desk and started playing with it.

"Do you know about the girls' choice spring dance?"

"Yeah, I heard some girls talking about it." They were actually gossiping and asking each other who they were going to ask. Most of them were talking about taking Derrick but I knew he was going to turn all of them down.

"I was wondering if you… well, if you wanted to ask me to it." I ran a hand through my hair and I was so glad that Mike was looking at the ground and that he couldn't see my expression.

"Why don't you ask Jessica?"

"Why, did you already invite someone else?" He asked and I noticed that his eyes went right to Edward. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was looking at me. I looked down at the table and just as I was planning my face was covered and I couldn't see Edward.

"I'm not going to the dance at all Mike. I'm going to Washington D.C. right after school and I'm coming back Saturday." I felt bad when I saw how dejected he looked.

"Can't you go some other time?" His tone of voice made me forget about feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I answered harsher than I wanted. When I saw that he wasn't moving I added, "You should go to your seat." Sometimes Mike made me dislike him a lot. It just peeved me that he was so controlling, that it seemed that we were going out or something. I clenched my fists but then unclenched them when I noticed that my rings were hurting me. I put my elbows on the table and then I set both of my hands on my hair and left them there for a while but then got them off because I had been pulling it.

I sat straight up again and let a breath out. I turned to look at the clock to see if time had gone by but wasn't surprised when I noticed that we hadn't been in class even for five minutes. I was going to look straight ahead but focused on Edward's face when I saw that he was looking at me. I turned straight ahead again. I could still see from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard Mr. Banner ask and noticed how Edward turned to answer a question I hadn't heard. I opened my book and focused on the lesson before he called on me and I didn't know the right answer. When I came to the page I followed along and tried really, really hard to ignore Edward for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang I shut my book and got my things ready so that I could head to gym when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella," I wondered why his voice sounded so familiar even though I hadn't heard it for the past month. I took a deep breath before I turned to face him.

"What, are you talking to me again?" His lips twitched and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him.

"Not really." I turned to look at the desk.

"Then what do you want, to be friends or something?" I asked as I turned back to him.

"No. It wouldn't be very smart of you to be friends with me." I sighed angrily; he was making no sense at all. "I know I'm being very rude, but trust me, its better this way." Suddenly I felt very tired again so I closed my eyes. I sighed and opened them again.

"I don't know what you mean." I picked my books up and made my way out of the classroom and to my last hour class.

**DPOV**

I was glad as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of my last hour class. I was tired of girls asking me out to the dance, if I said no to the first twenty don't you think that they would have already figured out that I'm going to say no to the others. Well they haven't, not yet anyway. I literally wanted to run to the car and lock the doors so that I could stop hearing the same question again and again.

I was going to make a run for it as soon as I made it out of the classroom but an arm was blocking my exit. The person that appeared in front of me left me almost grimacing but I stopped myself from being rude.

"Derrick-" Lauren started but I interrupted her.

"Lauren if you're going to ask me to the dance you're-"

"No, Derrick I wasn't going to ask you to the dance." I felt relief and I started walking again before she grabbed my arm. I turned around to tell her to let me go but wasn't able to speak because of her mouth…that was right against mine. It took me a moment to react but when I did I grabbed her from the forearms and separated her away from me.

"If you want some more call me." She winked but not before pecking my lips again. I was totally and completely frozen in place. When she moved I noticed that Lily was right by the door of the classroom and she looked pissed. For some unknown reason I felt like I had to tell her that there was nothing between Lauren and me.

I just wiped my mouth though and turned around and left towards the car where I knew it would be safe.

**BPOV**

I came out of the gym building with an icepack on my forehead. I knew that she had done it on purpose but I didn't know why. Ah, my head was hurting so bad. I was so going to get back at her. Right now though, I really wanted to get to the car so that I could go home and take some Tylenol. I was walking to the car when I noticed a figure by it, I stopped in my tracks but when I recognized Eric's figure I kept walking.

"Hey, Eric," I knew he was going to ask about the ice pack so I distracted him. "What would you like?" I stood right in front of him and focused on keeping a face that wouldn't show how much pain I was in.

"Well, I was wondering if, if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me?" I liked Eric he was nice, and he didn't make it seem as if we were going out or something like you know who. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to Washington D.C. and I'm coming back till Saturday."

"Oh, okay, maybe some other time."

"Yeah," As soon as the word was out of my mouth I regretted it. I didn't want him to take that too seriously. He turned around and I looked after him. I was going to look around for Derrick but then I saw Edward walking right by the back of my car trying to hold back a smile.

I wanted to narrow my eyes at him but my head hurt too much to do that. I rested my arm on the car and then my head on top of it. It seemed that when my head was still it didn't hurt as much.

"Bella, let's go." I looked up to find Derrick with a weird look on his face. My head hurt worst then before because of the sudden movement so I put the ice pack to my head again.

"Don't ask." I said as I noticed that he was going to ask about the ice pack. He only shrugged and as soon as I had the doors open we got in.

"What happened?" I turned to him and glared.

"I thought I told you not to ask." He just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Jennifer Ford, happened, she hit me with a tennis racket."

"That kind of rhymed." He said surprised and then shook his head. "Why?" He asked and I noticed that he was now mad.

"I don't know, but she said it was accidental so everyone believed her."

"It wasn't was it?" I shook my head.

"Not unless accidental is now considered on purpose." I said as I put my seat belt on with my head against my seat.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"I've gots it." He laughed and I turned to look at him.

"I think that affected you a little more than what it should have."

"I've already lost my mind." I turned the car on and started to make my way out of the parking lot until Edward pulled in front of me to wait for Lily. She was just coming out of the building with the rest of her siblings I noticed that she looked mad. Alice was right by her telling her something to calm her down probably. I looked in my rearview mirror and noticed a line forming behind me with Tyler right behind.

He was waving but I decided to ignore him. My headache wasn't helping my mood at all. I heard Derrick opening the glove compartment so I stared at what he was doing; anything to ignore the person who was right in front of me.

"Here," Derrick said as he held two pills in his hand. I took them from him and then he pulled a water bottle from the cup holder. I dropped the two pills in and then took a drink of water to swallow them. I heard a knock by the side on my window and jumped. Derrick just laughed. I punched him on the arm.

I looked and noticed Tyler with a huge smile across his face. I rolled down the window and found that the cold wind helped with my headache.

"I just wanted to ask you a question while were stuck here." Well he got straight to the point.

"What is it?" I was afraid to ask.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

"Sorry, Tyler, I'm not going to be in town." I said harsher than I had intended. See the headache wasn't helping my mood at all.

"Oh, Mike told me that."

"Then why did you-" I started to say but he cut me off. Now my anger wasn't just because of the headache, it was because of his stubbornness too.

"I just wanted to see if you were just letting him down easy, but hey, no worries, we've still got prom." He grinned and then ran back to his car. I was absolutely fuming by now. I just heard Derrick laughing right besides me, I looked right in front of me and Edward was shaking from laughter too, he was looking straight at me.

I put the car in reverse and pulled my butt up from my seat to look behind me so that when I backed up I wouldn't hit Tyler's Sentra. Then I changed the car to drive and pulled out carefully from in-between Tyler and Edward without hitting their cars. When I was free I stepped on the gas and got out of the school's parking lot calling him the worst possible names I could come up with.

**Did you guys catch why Mike was sort of happy when Bella asked him for the Red Bull? He was actually thinking that she was going to ask him to the spring dance. I have a question for you; my faithful readers… are my chapters too long? Maybe I should cut some things off huh? I guess I'll have to think about that. **


	10. Lies

**Chapter Ten**

**Lies **

**DPOV**

The trip was very boring. I had no one to talk to and I was sitting by an old man who all he did was fall asleep and snore. It was getting irritating. I was defiantly going to get first class coming back. I hadn't told my mom that I was coming over it was a surprise. I had called Justin so that he would come and pick me up. When I told him he got excited but as soon as I told him my sister wasn't coming he was disappointed again. I remember exactly what I told him. 'Gee I'll be glad to see you too.'

I looked around the airport until I noticed a medium size guy. He wasn't a body builder but he wasn't scrawny either. His brown hair was covering his hazel eyes. He was looking around everywhere and he couldn't spot me. Leave it to Justin to be so unobservant. I rolled my eyes and made my way to him. He's back was towards me. I cleared my throat loudly for him to hear me. He turned around surprised and a big smile spread across his face.

"Derrick my-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made him hit his back against the wall.

"Tell me Justin, did you ever touch my sister in a way you shouldn't have?" I hissed through my teeth. He looked shocked at my actions and at the way I was talking to him in.

"What do you mean? And what the hell is wrong with you?" I brought him to me and made him hit his back again against the wall.

"She told me that she missed the many nights she had spent with you." He looked confused and then laughed.

"You think your sister and I…" He had a smile but when he saw I wasn't smiling he swallowed nervously.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Of course we didn't. She always put a line when we were about to go that far. Why do you think I love her so much?" I let go of his shirt and tried to smooth it out.

"Sorry." I murmured. He only laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a hug with a pat on the back or like he liked to call it a 'man hug'.

"I missed you bro." I returned the pat and the hug in the same manner.

"You too," I couldn't believe that Bella had lied to me. But she probably did it because she noticed that I asked the question to annoy her. Ah, my sister.

"Come on dude let's get you home. Are you going to stay at your house or do you want to stay at mine?" He asked. We had already picked up my luggage which wasn't much. I had only brought a suitcase since I wasn't going to stay here very long.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house? My mom's moving out of ours."

"Please Derrick," He said and rolled his eyes at me. "I don't mind, you're like a brother to me, good thing you aren't because if you were I wouldn't be able to love your sister the way I do." He grimaced just at the thought. "Besides, you know that my mom and dad love you like you're their child. Of course they won't mind. They probably even love you more than me." He murmured the last part to himself and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you never know okay. They could've secretly always hated me." I said and shrugged.

"Yeah right," He rolled his eyes and led the way out of the airport. We were walking slowly side by side and joking around. We were around the section of the airport where they sell food. I looked to the side and found two girls around our age checking us out. They noticed me staring; one blushed and looked away while the other smiled at me. I elbowed Justin and pointed with a glance toward the girls. He looked at them and then at me and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Justin asked whispering.

"What? Act gay and make them run away?" I asked joking around.

"Dude, that's not a bad idea." I laughed there was no way in hell that I was going to do that. Justin only raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"You were kidding, right?" I asked a little worried now. He only shook his head. I gave him my suitcase and pushed against his back so that he wouldn't do anything as stupid as that.

"Ah...come on, Derrick, live a little."

"No way, dude! Besides if my sister found out, which I don't doubt you would tell her, she would hold that up for the rest of my life."

"Ugh…fine." He said as he gave up. When we arrived at his car we drove to his house talking about everything that we had been missing.

**BPOV**

Two days had gone by and my dad was too busy to pay any attention to me and I was getting bored. I didn't tell him how long I planned on staying here so I could leave any time I wanted. The problem was that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to find out who this Tony character was and ask him why he called me. I asked my dad if he had a friend that went by that name but he only shook his head and went back to work. I missed Derrick and his... his... him. I was sure he wasn't missing me because he had Justin.

My dad had lent me his car and I was driving around the unknown streets of Washington D.C. I was going around a place where different shops were located and I stopped at one. It was a tattoo and piercing place. I smiled to myself as I went into the shop. As soon as I opened the door a little bell rang that announced my presence and was heard by the girl behind the counter who turned her attention to me.

She had on a black tank top and I could see her arms covered in tattoos. She was very skinny and medium height. She didn't look that pretty because of the tattoos that were covering almost all of her body. She had black hair and looked around her late 20's. I walked up to the counter and smiled at her. She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything,

"How old do you have to be to get a tattoo?" I asked. I was feeling a little nervous and guilty for coming here but I just sucked it all up. After all, it was my body or was it not?

"Either sixteen with or eighteen without parental permission." She said and looked me up and down.

"So... if I don't have permission how much would you charge me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled this time.

"I like you. You remind me of me. I was fifteen when I got my first tattoo though." She was looking up at the ceiling probably remembering how it went. She sighed before she turned her attention back to me. "I'll tell you something. You can get a tattoo without your parents permission and no extra charge, as long as you don't rat me out if your parents find out." I liked this woman.

"Deal." I said and smiled.

Not only did I get two tattoos but I also got two more piercings in my ears, and pierced my bellybutton. When I got out a felt pain but I could deal with it. Now I just had to keep this hidden from my family and friends for the rest of my life probably. I shook my head and got back on the car and drove myself down to my dad's office. I had decided that I would go back to Forks and wait for Derrick there instead of staying here; or flying to Arizona and giving mom and him a surprise. Not that they were the only two I wanted to see I also wanted to see Jenny and… Justin. Damn it! I shook my head from my thoughts. Besides my dad had enough without me here and if I leave I will make things easier for him.

I arrived at the building where my dad was working at and parked into his reserved parking space. I got out and locked the car. I noticed a black car with tinted windows. I had never seen this car so I didn't know what model it was. It looked expensive and there were two guys standing by it waiting for someone I guess. They were both dressed in a black suit and had sunglasses on. One of them noticed me staring and smiled. His smile gave me the shivers and I only nodded once in response.

I walked out of the elevator and stepped into the reception. There was no one there and that surprised me. Usually there was a lady around her 30's sitting around and if someone arrived she would call my dad and announce the person to him. I sighed and decided to just head into my dad's office. I was a few steps away and I could hear yelling coming in from there.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to help you out! I've searched everywhere and all your files are messed up. There is no one who will testify in your favor!" I heard my dad yell.

"Well Mr. Swan, I always keep my promises! So you better find some way of fixing this or else..." I couldn't hear what the guy said next because he had lowered his voice to a whisper and it was hard to understand what he was saying. He had an accent though so I knew he wasn't from here.

"No!" My dad yelled.

"Oh, yes Mr. Swan." The other voice replied I could almost picture this guy smiling at my dad. The door suddenly opened and I quickly put my hand up to make it seem like I was preparing myself to knock on the door. It was good timing too because the guy hadn't noticed me there. He turned his attention to the opened door and spotted me there with my hand in the air. He had brown eyes that shone with a mischievous glint. He had short black curly hair, he was tall, broad, had a mustache and his skin was tanned.

"Why hello there, and who might you be?" He asked pleasantly, letting his accent sink into his voice, like he hadn't just been yelling at the top of his lungs a minute ago. I stood there like an idiot frozen in place. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place a name or where I had heard it before. I took a deep breath and responded as calmly as I could.

"I'm...um... Isabella Swan." I said and tried to smile. I could definitely tell that came out more as a grimace. It seemed like he didn't notice because he smiled at me in return.

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you. Your dad has talked so much about you. Haven't you Charlie?" He asked my dad over his shoulder. I looked towards my dad too and noticed that all the color had drained out of his face. He was looking at me with anxiety. "You look so much more beautiful than what he described." I only felt myself blush at the comment.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice. He smiled once again turned to my dad and nodded. My dad became paler if that was even possible. He then left with two guys following behind him. They were both dressed as the guys who I saw outside standing by the black car. Something was going on around here.

**Okay, I'm really sorry for such a long time without updating. So now that that's over I wanted to ask you guys if you've read the **_**Eclipse Novella.**_** I read it yesterday and it's so good so for those of you who want to read it but can't buy it for some unknown reason Stephenie is letting us fans read it for free. Go to her website and it gives you the website to the story. It's so good. I hope you guys read it and enjoy it as much as I did. And I promise to update sooner. **


	11. Bad Feeling

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bad Feeling**

**RodriguezPOV**

"Well wasn't that a lovely lady boys?" I asked as soon as I got into the elevator. Francis and Joe stepped in after me. When you belong to the Mafia you have to have your back covered and you can only trust your people.

"Yes. What do you have planned?" Francis asked. I chuckled.

"You know me too well Francis." I said and sighed.

"Don't you think it's a little bit of a..." Joe struggled for the right word. "Waste,"

"She's beautiful," I agreed with a nod "but you know how this business is Joe." I took out a cigar and Francis light it for me. I inhaled and let a cloud of smoke out. The elevator stopped and we stepped out into the lobby.

"Excuse me sir but you can't smoke in here." A guard that was walking around the lobby said. Francis cracked his fingers and the guard stepped a few feet back.

"Don't worry." I said to the guard and to my men. "We're on our way." I said and smiled. The guard nodded and swallowed hard. I motioned to my men towards the left and we soon got out of the building. We walked up to my car and found Timothy and Giovanni standing by the car. Timothy opened my car door. I was about to step into the car when a black Mercedes caught my attention.

"Boys did you see who came in that car?" I asked as I motioned towards it.

"A beautiful brunette she looked about 16... 17." Timothy said and shrugged.

"Was she wearing ripped jeans with a white top?" He nodded in response.

"What are you thinking?" God, these guys do know me well.

"Well, Charlie hasn't found me and answer and I did make him a promise. Let's give him a warning."

"What should we do?" Joe asked a little uneasy. He's a good kid just that sometimes a little too kind. I have to toughen him up.

"Joe I want you to... Oh I don't know... cut the brakes." He's eyes widen a little but he only nodded.

"The tools are on the trunk, right?"

"Of course... remember to do the job right." I reminded him.

"Right, no evidence, do the job thoroughly... or else-" I didn't let him finish he already knew the consequences.

"Exactly." He walked to the back of the car and Timothy popped open the trunk.

"Francis?"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he doesn't chicken out. I'll send a ride for you two in a while."

"Of course sir." He said and nodded.

**BPOV**

My dad was pacing around the room after the scary looking guy left. I didn't want to disturb him so I only sat there and saw what he was doing. He was thinking out loud and I could hear little, tiny snippets of what he said.

"...no...why...Damn it...I do...risk...I can't...I just have to..." He was giving me a headache and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Dad?" I asked in a normal tone of voice. He didn't hear me though he just kept pacing around his office. I sighed frustrated. "Dad!" I almost yelled. He turned his head to me with a look of surprise across his face like he had forgotten I was there.

"Sorry. Yes?" I shook my head.

"I think it's better if I go to Arizona to visit my mom. I miss her a lot… and you have a lot of work so I don't want to be a burden." That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." He sat down at his desk and took out something from inside a drawer. He started writing something down and then I heard a ripping sound. "Here." He said while handing me a rectangular piece of paper. I hadn't been paying attention so when he gave it to me I was a little surprised. I looked at the check and saw a large amount of money written on it. It was always like that when they noticed that Derrick or I were disappointed even though I knew they didn't mean to buy our happiness it seemed that way. Like money was the answer to everything when it really wasn't; during the years Derrick and I had saved up from their excuses for never being with us.

"This is too much, don't you think?"

"Of course not, use it however you want. I feel very guilty for not spending a lot of time with you." He said looking truthfully sorry.

"I understand you have a lot of work. But... you don't have to give me anything. I mean you already gave me a credit card and now a check for this much."

"The credit card is for your basic needs and the check is for something you might really like to buy or whatever girls do with money."

"Yeah, we go to a stripping club to get laid." I said and chuckled. My dad did not think it was funny though. He turned red from anger... or was it embarrassment?

"Isabella." He warned. I only put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry... I was just joking around."

"Just joking around," He repeated angrily in a low voice. I got up and went around his desk. I gave him an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you daddy-o." I said as I was walking to the door.

"You too sweetheart," I turned around and saw him bent over his paperwork on the desk. I just shook my head at him. I was about to step out of his office but I turned back to my dad. I had to ask him a question that was bothering me.

"Dad, who was that guy, that was here when I came?" He looked up from his desk with an unemotional face.

"Mr. Rodriguez, he's a client of mine." I nodded.

"What's his first name?"

"Antonio. Why?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I was just curious, he's English was good but I heard a little accent." I said and shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, he's Italian." I nodded in polite interest. At least I hope that's how it looked like. He studied me and then turned back to his paperwork. I stepped out of his office and into the corridor.

I decided that I would go to my dad's flat and get my clothes. But first I needed to buy a ticket to Arizona. I took out my i-phone from my back pocket and dialed the familiar agency number while walking towards the elevator.

My plane would leave tomorrow around six o'clock in the morning. I got to the parking lot and took out the keys to my dad's car. I pressed the little button that would unlock the doors. I got on the car turned it on and sped off. I don't know why but I've always loved to drive fast. It's exhilarating. I guess I got it from my friends back in Phoenix.

There was an exit around the building that would take me less time to get to the flat. No stop lights, no stop sings nothing to slow me down. As soon as I hit the road I made the car go around 70 and the speed limit was 55. I was driving down the road and noticed a car speed up by my side and then tried to pull up in front of me.

It was way too close and the only thing I thought of doing was decelerating the speed. I tried to slow my speed but the speed didn't decelerate and when I full out stepped on the brake nothing happened. So I took a hold of the steering wheel with both hands and steered to the left into a ditch. Everything after that went black.

**DPOV**

It had been a rough two days and we were almost done with packing. My mom was very excited to get to Florida she couldn't wait to re-decorate her new house. She had asked me about Forks and how Bella had been. I had answered all of her questions happy that she didn't ask about any more explanations about the accident.

"Hey where does your mom want this?" Justin asked me. He was helping out because his mom is great friends with mine. She wanted to help but she had to go on a business trip with her husband. She thought it would be a good idea for Justin to help out. Justin, of course, only accepted because he would get grounded if he didn't. He also thought that it would go by faster and then we could hang out and go to a club or something.

"Just take it downstairs and leave it by the door." He nodded and did as I told him. I finished packing my moms books and started to take the box downstairs. I was at the top of the stairs when suddenly I felt a huge pain in my chest. I felt like the air had been knocked out of my lungs and I couldn't get my breathing back. I let the box fall and clutched my shirt where my heart was supposed to be at. I fell to the ground still clutching where the pain was and trying to get some air into my lungs although it was very hard.

"Derrick!" My mom yelled. Her, Phil and Justin ran right up to try and help me. I only tried to get my breathing back. The sharp pain on my heart only seemed to intensify. It was beating so much faster than usual and it hurt. I felt tears run down my cheeks from the pain I was in. Phil grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me down.

"Can't...breathe." I choked out in between gasps of air.

"Justin, go get water!" Phil commanded. Justin just nodded and ran down the stairs two at a time. I felt my energy drain and I couldn't get a hold of myself. I felt my mind screaming something at me but I couldn't understand it. The sound was too low. I tried to focus on it and my head started to hurt.

"Bella." I breathed out and then everything went black.

**BPOV**

I was feeling pain, nothing else but pure pain. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open for some reason and when I tried to move I couldn't. I heard some very low voices but they started to become louder and clearer.

"Do you know anything about the accident?" Someone asked. The other person sighed and sniffed.

"No." That voice was so familiar. Who was it? I tried to think again but I came up blank. I focused on the conversation but no one said anything for a while.

"Well Mr. Swan we checked everything and noticed that the brakes were cut." So someone was talking to my dad.

"The brakes were cut?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes."

"Was there any evidence left?"

"No sir. Do you know of someone who would've tried something like this against your daughter?"

"No." I heard my dad answer as he stifled up a sob.

The radio of the officer beeped and then a woman's voice was heard. Apparently they needed help and the officer had to leave.

"Well Mr. Swan I guess we can talk again after your girl wakes up. I'll come back and check later. Is that okay?"

"Yes officer. Thank you for everything." The officer said his goodbyes and then all I could hear was my dad's sniffing and cursing. I tried moving again and I felt pain in my back.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Bella?" My dad sounded worried. I tried to open my eyes and when I accomplished it a really bright light made me close them again.

"Dad?" I heard footsteps and then I felt him grab my hand in his.

"How do you feel sweetheart? Are you hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor? Do you need-" He was going to keep going but I cut him off.

"I'm fine and-" He looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Okay fine, not that good but I don't need anything...Okay maybe some pain killers but I'm fine otherwise." I assured him.

"I could've lost you." He stated.

"But you-" I was cut off by a yawn.

"Go back to sleep." I nodded and was about to close my eyes again when I thought of something.

"Dad, have you told mom or Derrick about the accident." I noticed how he winced but I pretended that I hadn't noticed.

"No, I've been so out of it. I'll call right now don't worry."

"No dad. I don't want you to call them. There's no need for them to get worried over nothing." I saw and angry expression on his face probably from me saying that they didn't need to get worried over me but it quickly left as he noticed how I winced.

"Okay. I'll call the doctor so that he can come and give you some pain killers." I nodded as best as I could. I then lay back down and let a painful sleep overtake me.

**I'm sorry for keeping you hanging for a while, I just needed a break. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And please do forgive me for putting my updating on hold for such a long time.**


	12. Trust Issues

**Chapter Twelve**

**Trust Issues**

**BPOV**

My dad was a little traitor. I couldn't believe that he had called my mom and Derrick right after I fell asleep. My mom went psycho on me and wanted me to go to Arizona but Derrick convinced her that it wasn't necessary that he would take care of me. Now I was about to face Derrick after I got out of this stupid airplane. When the plane landed I carefully got out because I had to try to not hurt my stupid leg.

The doctor told me that I was so lucky since nothing broke. I did however have a huge cut on my right upper arm. I had to get six stitches since the cut was really deep. I had a bunch of bruises all around my body. I needed knee support so I had something around it and it hurt to fold my leg. I had gauze on a cut that I had in my forehead that had to get three stitches. Oh and to top it all off my whole body hurt when I tried to move.

"God, Bella what happened to you." Derrick said as soon as he saw me. He moved forward to give me a hug but I put my hands up to stop him. I saw the look of hurt on his face so I tried to explain myself.

"Everything hurts." After the look of hurt left his face he became angry.

"I can't believe that you didn't want to tell my mom or me what happened. Did you think we weren't going to find out? Just look at you! I let you out of my sight for two days and you manage to get in a car crash because of driving ridiculously fast. I've told you millions of times to drive slowly but do you ever listen?" He was breathing fast because of his yelling. Dad and I had decided not to tell them that the brakes had been cut. He said that he was going to take care of everything and that we didn't need to make them worry.

"And that is why no one likes to tell you anything." I said and turned around from him to go to my car and get the hell out of there.

It was finally Monday and I had to put up with my brothers mood swings. He had calmed down a little now but he was still mad. I got out of my bed and went to my ridiculously big closet to get some clothes out for the day. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans a band t-shirt and a black hoodie. After I was done with my shower I got dressed and dried my hair. I was about to go down the stairs when I got picked up from the floor.

"I don't want you to fall." He said as he walked down the stairs. When we got down he took me to the kitchen and sat me down on a stool.

"Thanks." I said without looking at his eyes. He only sighed and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry sis. I really am."

"Are you happy again?" I only felt the vibrations of his chest and a kiss on the head.

"Of course I am; how could I not? It's hard to stay mad at you for so long."

After we had breakfast we left to school.

"I don't want to be back." I whined.

"Too bad." Derrick said as he parked my car.

"Thanks for the moral, support I really appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

"Whenever you need it I'm always here." He said and gave me a goofy smile as he got out of the car. I couldn't believe he was driving my baby. I opened the door and got my feet out and then the rest of my body. This day was going to be bloody hell.

**DPOV**

After Bella's slowness we made it to her classroom with two minutes to spare. I then sprinted off to mine so that I would make it on time. The bell rang as soon as I stepped into the classroom.

"Good timing Mr. Swan." Mr. Banner said as soon as I stepped in.

"You got it." I said as I walked to my seat.

"Anyway, today we will be blood typing. I thought it would be a good idea for all of you to know your blood type because the Red Cross in Port Angeles is having a blood drive. If you're not eighteen you will need your parents signature in one of the slips that I have at my desk…" He kept going and I decided to ignore his chatter.

After class was done I got up from my seat and went to my locker. After I opened it I put my Bio book back and took my Trigonometry book out.

"Derrick, I'm glad to see you again." I heard a squeal from behind me. Please don't let it be Lauren. I turned around and frowned at my bad luck.

"Thanks Lauren," I wish I could say the same.

"I was wondering," She said as she pushed my back onto the lockers. "Did you think of me at all, you know, about the kiss we shared?" She whispered in my ear. Like the time she kissed me I grabbed her by her upper arms and put her at an arms distance.

"I don't want to be rude Lauren but I didn't think about you. I'm sorry Lauren but I don't like you the way you like me." I told her.

"Oh come on Derrick don't be silly. You know you like me, admit it." She said ignoring what I had just told her.

"Lauren, please grasp what I'm telling you. I don't like you the way you like me."

"You do like me Derrick; you just don't want to admit it. You do." She then turned around and left with a determined look on her face.

**BPOV**

"Dang it." Now I had to try and bent down to pick the book up. Before I made a move a pale hand shot out grabbed it for me.

"Here you go." I knew that voice very well. I swear even if I was asleep I could tell who the voice belonged to.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." I said as I took the book.

"What made you think such a ridiculous idea?"

"Oh, I don't know Edward maybe the fact that last time I asked you if you were speaking to me again and you said no." I said and shrugged. I was in front of my locker so I turned away from him and got my stuff inside.

"I have a perfectly good reason for that."

"So you admit that you said that you weren't going to speak to me again?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I thought so." I said and shook my head. I turned around back to my locker closed it and turned back to him.

"What happened to you?" I was confused but then I remembered that I had gauze in my forehead and a bruise on my cheek.

"Oh, you know, a trip down the stairs never hurt anyone."

"You fell down the stairs?" He asked incredulous.

"Yeah." I lied. "Um…I have to go to lunch." I said and turned around and left.

"Bella, do you trust me?" Derrick asked.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer me, do you trust me?" Yeah how do I answer to that? He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to give you a helpful hint. If you trust me you will not go to Bio you will skip the rest of the day, if you don't you will go and you will regret not listening to me." He dug around in his pocket and then took my car keys out and handed them to me.

"Can't you put it easy and tell me why I shouldn't go?"

"No, this is a trust thing." He smiled and stood up from his place. "You ate. Hopefully you won't go." He said and then left me alone. After a very short moment of thinking I decided what I would do.

"I'm going to Bio." I said to myself and stood up from the table.

**ChPOV**

I slammed the door behind me as I entered his office with one of his guards following behind me. He was telling me to wait, that I didn't have permission to enter.

"Charlie? What a surprise to see you here." Mr. Rodriguez said as he shooed his guard away telling him that it was okay.

"You did it, didn't you? You cut the brakes off my car so that my daughter could…" I let a breath out not even liking to say the word out loud.

"Charlie, with me promises are promises. I promised you that if I didn't start to see results I was going to give you a reason to give me results. Your daughter just happened to be here the wrong day at the wrong time." He shrugged casually. I was disgusted by him and by myself. I couldn't believe that I had gotten my daughter almost killed; I winced, because of my stupid mistakes.

"And I told you that I needed time, but with your pushing you're only making me delay on what I need to do." He stood up with his hands on top of his desk.

"Well stop finding excuses and do what you have to do. Because trust me Charlie it's not hard to find a plane to Forks, Washington." I was frozen. "Yes, I know where they are at and I would know if they move Charlie."


	13. Biology Incident

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Biology Incident**

**BPOV**

Why didn't I listen to Derrick? Damn it! Don't do it. Don't. Damn he did it. Mr. Banner pricked Mike's finger and blood came out of it. I felt something rise on my throat. Oh delicious Cheerios! I put my hand against my mouth to see if whatever wanted to come out didn't. I felt clammy moisture on my upper lip and on my forehead.

"Miss Swan, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked as he approached me.

"I already know my blood type."

"Do you feel light headed?"

"Yes sir."

"Would anyone please be kind enough to take Bella to the nurse's office?" I didn't have to look up to know that Mike would be the one to volunteer. When he helped me up I noticed that he was a little too excited to put his arm around my waist. When we were far away from the Biology classroom I knew that I if I kept moving my light headedness would increase and I would end up vomiting.

"Mike, please put me on the ground." He did as I asked and I just rested the side of my face against the wet blacktop. The cold helped with my dizziness.

"Wow, Bella, you look green." I could hear worry in his voice.

"Bella!" I knew that awful recognizable voice anywhere. I shut my eyes tight willing myself to think of it as a nightmare.

"Is she hurt?" He asked as he was closer.

"No, we were in Biology and she started to feel faint. I don't get it though; she didn't even prick her finger."

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"No, go away." He chuckled and I could feel that he was closer to me.

"You go back to class I'll take her to the nurse." Edward said and pretty soon I was off the ground and in his arms. He walked and ignored Mike's protests.

"Put me down!" I complained. I didn't want to vomit, not on top of him.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" He asked ignoring my protests.

"Not at the sight at the smell." I corrected.

"People can't smell blood." He contradicted.

"Well I can, it smells like rust and salt." Pretty soon I felt the warmth of the office and heard Mrs. Cope who was worried as soon as she saw me on Edward's arms.

"They were blood typing in Biology and she felt faint." He informed her.

"There's always one." I still hadn't opened my eyes so I was surprised when I found myself on top of the cot. I opened my eyes and saw Edward at the other side of the small room looking at me with an amused expression.

"How are you feeling dear?" The nurse asked.

"I'm feeling better." She nodded in understanding and then disappeared.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked as I remembered that he hadn't been present in Biology.

"I decided to skip class so I was in my car listening to music." It was such a natural response that it surprised me. The nurse came back with an icepack in hand and set it on top of my forehead. I sat up and noticed that she was going to stop me but when Mrs. Cope came in announcing that someone else was sick she let me get up.

I handed her the icepack and pushed myself against the wall when I noticed that Mike was coming in with Lee Stephens. As soon as I got the smell of blood I stepped out of the room with Edward behind me.

Mike came out and looked accusingly at me. He then looked towards Edward and glared at him.

"You look better." He accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket." I told him.

"I'm not bleeding anymore. So are you coming, to La Push this Friday?" He asked.

"Um…what's La Push?" I had never heard of such a name.

"It's an Indian reservation, there's a beach there and some of us were planning on going. I invited Derrick and you can come along too if you'd like." Might as well say yes, Derrick is going to drag me along anyway.

"Sure."

"Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding, I would just have to turn around and come back."

"I guess I'll see you in gym then." He said as he walked out of the office. When he was out of the room his shoulders slumped. I felt bad but then I remembered that he said gym. Ha! I was excused from that class because of my leg. Yes! Finally! Something good came out of that stupid accident after all. I smiled and Edward looked at me funny.

"I'm excused from gym, so I have nothing to do here." My statement was confirmed when Mrs. Cope told me that I could go home. My dad had called and informed them of my leg. She said that I was going to be excused from my last hour class for the next two weeks. I swear I almost hugged the woman.

**EPOV**

When she was out of the office I followed her.

"Bella are you seriously going to drive home in your condition." I didn't really want my time with her to be over yet.

"Gee Edward, why would you care? It's not like were friends or anything, not even acquaintances." She said and kept on walking.

"May I remind you, my dear Bella, that an acquaintance is a person known to someone, so that proves that we are acquaintances." I was bracing myself for what she would say about 'my dear Bella' with a very worried expression.

"So what, now you're a walking dictionary?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well you could probably ask me any word in the English dictionary and I could give you the definition plus I do walk so you could call me that." I said and smiled in her direction when she turned to look at me.

"Ha, ha! Good one." She said sarcastically.

"Good, I finally made you laugh."

"Yeah but you usually make me get mad instead of making me laugh. Besides that was a sarcastic laugh."

"Sarcastic laugh or not I still made you 'laugh'."

"Well Cullen, why don't you do a better job?"

"Well Swan, you don't give me a chance at being funny with you because you always get mad before I get to the funny parts." I contradicted her.

"Great! Now blame it on me."

"See you're getting mad right now." I pointed out. She closed her eyes and I could already see her trying to calm down. I smiled as I looked at her.

"I'll see you around." She was about to turn away from me but I grabbed her from her jacket.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive. I don't want you to cause a car crash." I said sarcastically. She winced at the mention of car crash. I wondered why.

"Let me go." She said as she tried to get her jacket out of my hold.

"Bella, why are you so stubborn?" I asked as I walked her to the direction of my car.

"Well why are you so confusing? The last time we had a civilized conversation you said that you didn't want to be my friend." She reminded me angrily.

"Bella, I said that I didn't think it was a good idea for us to be friends not that I didn't want to be."

"Edward you're just making this more confusing." I let her jacket go when she was right in front of her side of the car. I opened the car and got in noticing that she was still standing outside and by the look on her face I knew she was planning on making a run for it. I rolled down the window.

"I'll just drag you back." I said as I leaned across the seat.

"You are so pushy." She said as she got in. Her hair was wet and her boots squeaked when she got in. If it was even possible the rain made her smell better. I had to swallow but I could still feel the burn in my throat.

I turned the heater up and put the music to a background level to distract myself from thinking about how good she would taste.

"You like Debussy?" She asked as she listened carefully to the background music.

"You know Debussy?"

"Not very well, my mom used to play a lot of classical music around the house; that changed when my grandma died though." I could hear chagrin in her tone of voice by the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry." I knew that humans were usually sad about that kind of a thing but I didn't say it because of that but by the pain that her expression brought me. It looked like she was holding herself back from crying.

"Clair De Lune is one of my favorites." She said suddenly; trying to change the subject I guess.

"Mine too." I had been starting to think that this girl and I had nothing in common so it surprised me a little. I asked her where she lived and she told me the directions. I knew exactly where that was, only that when I had gone there an old abandoned house was there.

"You live there?"

"Yes." She said confused when she noticed my tone of voice. "Is that place hunted or something?"

"No, it's just that-" I cut myself off when I noticed that the house that used to be there wasn't. I should've known better; I mean her mom was an author and her dad the best lawyer in the U.S; why would I think she would live in a place like that?

"It's just that?" She asked when I didn't finish my sentence.

"There used to be an old abandoned house in the place of this one." I said as I pointed at it.

"Oh, my dad told Derrick and me that he had it built just a few years ago." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She dug in her jacket pocket and pulled some keys out. "Could you give this to Derrick please?" She asked as she handed me her car keys.

"Sure." I reached out for them and made sure my skin touched hers. It still amazed me that she didn't even flinch.

"Thank you." She said as she got out of the car. She did it very carefully; and it made me curious as to why. As she walked to her house she didn't look back and I was disappointed. I shook my head and smiled as I knew that Lily was going to be happy to have an excuse to talk to Derrick.


	14. Irreplaceable

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Irreplaceable**

**DPOV**

I wonder if Bella actually listened to me and went home. Nah I doubt it. I wasn't surprised when I saw the car parked where I had parked this morning. I wonder where she was if she did stay or maybe she's running a little late because of her leg. No, she didn't even have to attend the last hour class because she had gym.

Where the hell could she be? Maybe she is in the bathroom still puking her guts out. I really don't want to see that sight. I shivered at the thought of that but then what if she's dehydrated by now because she couldn't stop. Oh great now I'm going to have to check every bathroom to find her.

I turned around and almost crashed into Lily who was standing right behind me. I was able to stop myself before crashing onto her.

"Shit, sorry." I tried walking around her but before I could get too far she called my name.

"Derrick?" That was weird I thought she was ignoring me.

"Yes." I didn't turn around right away but I knew that I couldn't talk to her without looking at her that would be impolite. Why did my grandma have to teach me good manners? I shook my head from my thoughts and turned to her.

"My brother took your sister home because of a Biology accident." I couldn't help but smile. I knew she wouldn't listen. I looked at her for the first time in so long and wondered how I had been able to ignore her. Her beauty still surprised me. Stop it Derrick you idiot, don't think like that.

"Your sister gave him these." She said as she stretched her hand out and showed me the keys to the Audi. "He couldn't give them to you because he had to see something about an assignment for the last class he missed." I made myself look away and then I turned to the keys which were in her hand. I took them away from her hand making sure that we had no contact so that it wouldn't be harder to ignore her later.

"Thanks." After I had the keys in my hand I started heading to the Audi but her voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry." I turned around confused. We looked at each other for a minute before she turned around and started walking. I shook my head before I started to think something that I didn't want to.

**EPOV**

When it was around midnight I got out of the house but not before being stopped by Alice. She glared at me and I looked at her tiredly.

"Yes, Alice?"

'Why are you doing this to me?' She asked while pouting.

"Alice, please, not right now." She knew that I really wanted to see Bella again and that I wasn't in the mood to talk right now about their friendship.

'_But Edward, I already miss my best friend.' _

"You miss, Alice you don't know anything about her." You don't even know if she's going to accept any of us right away, why are you doing this?

'_I know that one day I'm going to love her Edward, and I really want to get started on our friendship. Besides, if you let me talk to her I'll help you out so that your relationship develops faster.'_ She grinned at me when my expression changed. But then I became serious I didn't even know if she was going to run away from me when she found the truth out and if that didn't I knew that telling her how I felt about her would.

"No." I said and made my way around her to get out of the house.

'_You will let me talk to her and if you don't I'll do it with our without your permission.'_ I growled but then pretended I didn't listen to her. There was no way that she would actually go on with her threat and if she tried I would stop her.

When I was outside her house I went to the door and opened it. As soon as I was inside I closed the door and ran at full speed to her room without making a sound. Derrick was asleep and the door to his room was open but Bella had her room door closed. I opened it and was thankful that the door didn't make any sounds.

The first thing I noticed was that her scent was strong and that I had to be careful if I didn't want to hurt her. Then I saw that her covers were on the ground and that she was turning and tossing around. I thought that she was probably having a nightmare. I got closer and noticed that she had something around her right leg. She was wearing shorts so I was able to see that her legs were mostly covered in bruises as so were her arms. She had a white bandage around her left upper arm and the look on her face told me that she was in pain and that she was afraid.

I wondered for a minute if she knew I was here, but her breathing told me that she was asleep. I could see goose bumps on her arms so I picked the covers from the ground and covered her.

"Dad…be careful…dad." I was surprised to find out that she talked in her sleep.

When four o'clock came she was finally able to sleep peacefully. I would have loved to know what she had been dreaming but instead of dwelling on that fact I got out of her house before Derrick or herself woke up. I ran home thinking about how I could get her to tell me what she had been dreaming about. When I got to my house and I stepped inside Lily was in the living room.

"Did you enjoy your time?" She turned around in the couch and looked at me. I smiled.

"Of course I did." She only laughed and turned back around to the TV.

'_Rosalie's pissed.'_ I laughed and rolled my eyes.

'_Tell me something new.'_ The vision that she showed me made me freeze on my way up the stairs; Rosalie was planning on destroying my Vanquish. After a moment I shrugged my shoulders. _'It's just a toy; it's replaceable, as long as she doesn't mess with Bella everything's fine.'_

'_Yes, because Bella is irreplaceable.' _

'_Exactly,'_


End file.
